Past And Present Collision Course
by PhoenixWhiteFlames
Summary: He left her, as much as broke his heart to leave her, he'd hoped that by leaving her behind that it would keep her save and out of harms way. But now after over twenty years they've meet again as enemies. Can they work together again to get their crews home. And there's also the fact that Kathryn has a daughter, a daughter born several months after he left. . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Space lit up in a fury of red bursts. The Cardassian fighter turned gunning at the small raider nimbly trying to dodge the burst, its own phaser shots bouncing off the Cardassian shields.

"Damage report!"

Their leader snapped his order, shuddering as another explosion echoed behind him. Concentrating, he kept his dark eyes fixed on the view screen trying to find a gap through which they could escape.

"Shields at 60%," he was calmly informed.

"A fuel line has ruptured," a young woman snapped from beside him, sweeping black hair away from her face. "Attempting to compensate. Damn it," she swore as another explosion echoed around the small raider. "We're barely maintaining impulse. I can't get any more out of it."

"Be creative," he ordered tipping the ship away from the phaser fire.

"How am I supposed to be creative with a 39 year old re-built engine?"

"Maquis ship, this is Gul Evek of the Cardassian fourth order..."

The cobra shaped face of the Cardassian Gul glared at them over the small view screen. There was no mercy in his voice, no warmth, just the rasping sound of pain and torture.

"Cut your engines and prepare to surrender and we will..."

The leader narrowed his eyes slamming his fist against the console switching off the view screen. There would be no surrender. Not today. Not ever!

The raider rocked again in reply, another volley of shots coming in.

"Initiating evasive pattern omega, mark," he warned angling the ship first one way then the next, but never managing to dodge the blows being forced upon them.

"Shields at 50%." A dark Vulcan calmly sat on the left, unruffled by the proceedings. His dark hands moved quickly over the console, firing what they could back.

"I need more power if we are going to make it to the Badlands." It was not a statement coming from their leader, it was an order and they all knew it.

"Take the weapons off line," the young woman snapped, her Klingon half starting to get the better of her. "We'll transfer all power to the engines."

The Vulcan raised an inquisitive dark eyebrow. "Considering the circumstances, I question that proposal."

"What does it matter?" She looked back, her brown eyes fierce as she glared at him. "We're not making a dent in their shields anyway. You wanted creative," she threw at her commanding officer.

Making up his mind, the leader calmly addressed the Vulcan. "Tuvok, shut down all the phaser banks." Glancing at the woman he nodded slightly. "If you can give me another 30 seconds at full impulse I'll get us into the Badlands."

"Phasers off line," the Vulcan informed.

"Throw the last photons at them and then give me the power from the torpedo systems."

"Acknowledged." The Vulcan's fingers skipped lightly over the console. "Firing photons."

Two bolts of energy slammed into the Cardassian shields barely creating a ripple on the pond.

"Are you reading any plasma storms ahead?"

The Vulcan's eagle like eyes checked over the sensors. "One," he announced. "Co-ordinates 171 mark 43." Bracing himself, he gripped onto the console as another explosion gripped hold of the old ship.

"That's were I'm going!" Guiding the ship, the leader piloted the small radar through the dense redness of the Badlands.

"Plasma storm intensity increasing by, 14%..." the Vulcan informed as they neared. "20... 25..."

"Hold on!"

Even with dampers, everyone felt it as the ship lent dangerously to one side, for half a second threatening to full into an endless spin as it dodged the plasma storm.

"The Cardassian ship is not reducing power. They're following us in."

"Gul Evek must feel daring today," the leader joked, trying to lighten the heavy air of intensity that had settled upon them.

"They've taken a hit on their port blade," the Vulcan informed them sounding, for a Vulcan, almost relieved. "They're sending out a distress signal on all Cardassian frequencies."

That cloud of intensity rose at the sound of the Vulcan's voice. Leaning back in his chair their leader sighed a relaxed breath. "Can you plot a course through these plasma fields Mr Tuvok?"

The Vulcan studied the sensors as his commanding officer rose to his feet. "Storm activity is particular wide spread in this vicinity," he announced. "I can plot a course but I'm afraid it will require an indirect route."

"We can use the time to make some repairs."

A flash of white light suddenly engulfed the Bridge, disappearing as quickly as it came.

"What was that?"

"Curious," the Vulcan muttered. "We've just passed through some kind of coherent tetrion beam."

"Source?"

"Unknown... Now there appears to be a massive displacement wave moving towards us."

"Another storm?"

The Vulcan frowned slightly. "It is not a plasma phenomenon. At current speeds, it will intercept us in less then 30 seconds."

Grabbing his chair, the leader retook his seat in haste. Quickly he glanced at the woman to the right of him as he spoke. "Anything left in those impulse generators B'Elanna?"

"We'll find out."

"It's still exceeding our speeds," the Vulcan pointed out after the ship increased its own velocity.

"Maximum power," the leader ordered already knowing that there was nothing more that the engines could give.

"Wave is continuing to accelerate. It will intercept us in 8 seconds... 5..."

No not now! Not after everything we've been through!

2, 1...

**A Week Later!**

**Starfleet Penal Colony - New Zealand.**

The sun beat fiercely down through the blue of the clear sky. The day was warm and humid with a faint cool wind, as people moved slowly around the ruin getting on with their jobs.

"Tom Paris?"

Thomas Eugene Paris, son of a Starfleet Admiral, now a captured criminal, jumped at the sound of a woman's voice from above him. Letting his arm drop, he shielded his eyes to look up.

Above him stood a woman, cool and composed in the sweltering heat, her auburn hair pulled off her small boned face. She wore a Starfleet command uniform on her slight frame, but her authoritarian presence was summed up in her, not by the red uniform or the four solid gold pips that sparkled in the sun light.

Next to her stood another woman, younger, dressed up in the Starfleet science blue. Where the older woman's hair was tied up in a bun, this woman has let her hair down. It was a much darker shade of red, almost black, down past her shoulders to the small of her back, but the darker red looked good on her.

With the simulators between the two women,(slight frame, same blue eyes) it was obvious that they were related.

Arms folded, she gazed back down at him, her blue eyes brimming with the keen intelligence of experience.

"Kathryn Janeway," she introduced. "I served with your father on the Al-Batarni. I wondered if we can go somewhere and talk?"

It was not really a question, but Paris thrived on making a conflict out of any situation, a Captain or no.

"About what?" His boyish face tipped to look at her as he casually lent back, his voice sounding enticingly difficult.

Kathryn was unruffled by what she saw, but was instantly reminded of another guy she had once know, nearly ten years ago. Pushing those thoughts aside she focused on the job at hand without even the hint of a blink.

"About a job we would like you to do for us."

"I'm already doing a job, for the Federation," he pointed out.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, but she did her best to smoother it. "I've been told the Rehab commission is very pleased with your work. They've given me their approval to discuss this matter with you."

"Well then," he gave way, "I guess I'm yours." He looked at other woman and saw two full pips on her collar, a Lieutenant, then.

As they began to walk away through the shade of a great oak tree, the younger woman started the talking. "I'm Counselor Shannon Janeway."

"Sister?"

"My daughter. Your father taught me a great deal," Captain Janeway informed him. "I was the science officer during the Orious expedition."

Paris nodded, raising an eyebrow as he clasped his hands behind his back. The Orious expedition was one expedition that his father had barely mentioned. Then again, that Cardassian concentration camp had taken it out of him. He gazed inquisitively at the Captain at his side. Looking deeply he could see the effect that expedition had had on her, mentally at least, even if she did not actually show the signs physically. Yet for some reason, he could not help wonder if she was holding even more back.

"You must be good," he commented quickly. "My father only accepts the best and the brightest."

Blushing slightly she looked away from his piercing glance. She felt as if he could almost look straight through her, see her inside out.

"I'm leaving on a mission," she started shortly, "to find a Maquis ship that disappeared in the Badlands."

"I wouldn't of I were you." His voice had a casual, but serious tone about it that quickly caught her attention.

"Really!" she replied dryly.

"I've never seen a Federation Star Ship that could manoeuvre through the plasma storms."

A smile came to her lips lighting up her face for a moment, a twinkle in her eyes, as she and her daughter exchanged amused. It was a smile of affection and pride. "You've never seen Voyager," she said simply. Shannon smiled and for a moment Paris was startled at how familiar it was, and yet his never meet her before today.

They continued in silence for the next few paces, the only sounds being those of their shoes on the lush green grass, or the mild humming of the birds in the trees.

"We'd like you to come along." Shannon said.

Crossing his arms, Paris stopped and looked back and forth between them. "You'd like me to lead you to my former colleges?"

The Captain's face held steady, no emotions as she gazed back at him.

"I was only with the Maquis a few weeks before I was captured Captain, I don't know were most of their hiding places are."

"You know the territory better then anyone we've got," she pointed out turning to walk on.

He followed quickly.

"What's so important about this particular Maquis ship?"

Tensing slightly she forced herself to relax. Just tell him the truth. The Starfleet truth!

"My chief of security was on board, undercover. He was supposed to report in twice in the last six days. He didn't!"

Paris shrugged. "Maybe it's just your chief of security who's disappeared."

"Maybe!" she replied wryly. Quickly she looked away before continuing. "That ship was under the command of another former Starfleet Officer, named Chakotay."

Was that his imagination or had he just heard something important in her voice. Something more then just a cat and mouse chase to her. Fondness? Regret, longing maybe? Sadness? What was their connection? He glanced at the Counselor and saw that she too was watching her mother closely, and he had to hold back a smile. So her daughter could see it too, the girl was observant, he made a mental note about that to not give out too much around her. It showed that whatever the connection, whatever the history that was between Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay that Shannon had no idea on what that was and she was as curious as he was. Interesting.

"I understood you knew him."

And I doubt I'm the only one, he thought. "That's right," he said out loud.

"The two of you didn't get along to well I'm told."

She looked at him but did not meet his eyes. I bet you two got on better, he thought.

Stopping again he met her gaze firmly. "Chakotay will tell you he left Starfleet out of principles, to defend his home Colony from the Cardassians. I, on the other hand, was forced to resign. He considered me a mercenary, willing to fight for anyone who would pay my bar bills. The trouble is... he was right." He inhaled slightly, but it was far from a sigh. "I have no problem helping you track down my 'friends' in the Maquis Captain. All I need to know from you is, what's in it for me?"

Kathryn folded her arms, her lips forming a slight smile. "You help us find that ship, we help you at your next out make review." Getting no response she continued. "Officially you'll be a Starfleet observer during the mission."

"Observer?!" Turning away he threw his hand up in the air in mock disgust, but a reaction non the less. "Oh hell I'm the best pilot you could have."

Paris looked at Shannon, she turned and repeated what her mother said.

"You'll be an observer," she repeated firmly. "When it's over you're cut loose."

"The story of my life!" Paris couldn't help but shot back.


	2. Chapter 2

**CARETAKER PART 2 **

**Chapter Two**

A few days later Tom Paris was sitting in a shuttle on the way to the USS Voyager. A Betazoid woman was piloting the ship. They were however not alone. Janeway's twenty year old daughter, Shannon had joined them for the ride to the ship and she was quietly reading a PADD, she had pulled from her bag.

"Stadi," he said turning to the pilot. "you're changing my mind about Betazoids."

"Good." She looked happy about that.

"It wasn't a compliment. Until today, I always considered your people to be warm and sensual.. . "

"I can be warm and sensual."

"Just not with me?"

"Do you always fly at women at warp speed, Mr. Paris?"

"Only when they're in visual rang."

"That's our ship," Stadi said suddenly. Tom stood up to look up at the ship in the view screen "That's Voyager. Intrepid-class. Sustainable cruise velocity of warp factor nine point nine-seven-five. Fifteen decks, crew complement of one hundred forty-one, bioneural circuity-"

Tom frowned. "Bioneural."

"Some of the traditional circritry had been replaced with gel packs that contain sythetic neural cells. They organize information more efficiently, speed up response time." Stadi flew the shuttle around the ship before docking at the station.

After stopping by sickbay they continued on to the bridge to report to Captain Janeway.

Two young men entered the doors to Kathryn's ready room opened with a quiet hiss.

Shannon was already there sitting calmly on the couch. Kathryn was sitting next to her and the two looked like they were talking before the two men walked in. Kathryn stood up to greet them.

Harry Kim, a young Chinese Ensign straight from the academy stood to attention rod straight in front of his commanding officer. Everything about him shone with a brilliance that was quite dazzling. His black and gold Starfleet uniform was in pristine condition, his boots, pips and comm badge polished to a sparkle. Everything about him just said two things - young and inexperienced.

Tom Paris stood behind him in a some what more relaxed posture, a slight smile playing on his boyishly handsome face. A small bag was slung over the shoulder of his red and black uniform which looked almost as comfortable and natural on him as he looked wearing it.

"Gentlemen," Janeway greeted with a quick smile and nod. "Welcome aboard Voyager."

"Thank you sir!"

Biting the side of her mouth, she walked around to the front of her desk, inspecting the Ensign with amused curiosity. He did not move as she eyed him carefully.

"Mr Kim," she said wryly, "at ease before you sprain something."

A nervous looked crept into his dark brown eyes, but he did as he was told, dropping his shoulders slightly, but only slightly, much to the amusement of Paris who tried hard not to laugh, Paris looked over at Shannon and saw that she too was holding back a laugh.

"Ensign," she continued with a slight hint of a smile. "Despite Starfleet protocol, I don't like being addressed as 'sir'."

"I'm sorry..." he corrected quickly, "...Ma'am!"

"Ma'am is acceptable in a crunch, but I prefer Captain." Kathryn gestured toward her daughter, "Shannon Janeway ship's Counselor, any problems report to her." Smiling, she looked over at Paris for a second. "We're getting ready to leave," she informed them, "let me show you to the Bridge. Did you have any problems getting here Mr Paris," she called out over her shoulder as she lead them onto the brightly lit Bridge, Shannon followed.

"Not at all," he replied half cheerfully, "... Captain."

A man rose quickly to his feet on Janeway entry. He was tall, his short hair greying rapidly. He wore the black and red uniform of Command yet he did not possess the friendliness or warmth of the Captain, and her daughter, that was by no means because they was a women.

"My First Officer," she introduced to the two men, "Lieutenant Commander Cavett, Ensign Kim..."

He shook Harry's hand warmly enough.

"You've already meet my daughter, Counselor Lieutenant Commander Shannon Janeway."

Cavett turned to the younger Janeway and smiled at her, nodding. "I didn't get to say this the last time we meet, Counselor but welcome back to active duty. And congratulations on the promotion Metal of Valor and the Purple Heart those were well earned. "

Tom frowned at the comment. _Back to active duty. Metals of Valor and the Purple Heart.(The Purple Heart is saved for only the most badly wounded warriors.) _The kid must of did something pretty big to earn those. Tom made a mental note to check the girl's file for the story behind the medals and promotion. But, noting the slightly hunted look in Shannon's eyes he doubted, whatever it was, it wasn't a walk in the park.

Shannon stiffened, nodded. "Thank you, Mr Cavett.."

"... Mr Paris."

His eyes narrowed as he inspected the ex-Maquis, reluctantly shaking Tom's hand.

"Welcome aboard," he smiled, but only at Harry and Shannon. Shannon stalked over to her set the third one next to the first officer's.

"Ensign Kim..." keen to get away from the sudden awkwardness, Janeway directed the Ensign over to Ops. She would have to have a talk with Cavett later. "This will be your station," she informed him. "Would you like to take over?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She smiled. "It's not crunch time yet Mr Kim," she informed him. "I'll tell you when."

Behind her, everyone suddenly snapped into action, preparing for the start of what would become a very long mission.

Thrusters ready, engines on line, Janeway walked briskly to her seat. "Engage," she ordered finally staring the mission that would hopefully, probably, bring her face to face with a guy she had once been engaged too just twenty years ago, and unknown to either them, the father of her twenty year old daughter.

**Some Hours Later.**

Kathryn glanced up from where she was standing at security as the doors to the Bridge opened with a swish. Tom Paris appeared through them, sauntering on to the Bridge as if he owned it. Nodding, she motioned for him to join them, Shannon stood next to her mother.

"The Cardassians gave us the last know heading of the Maquis ship," she informed everyone around, but primarily Paris. A red line streaked across the star charts she was pointing at showing the ships course. "And we have charts of the plasma storm activity the day it disappeared," she continued as great white spirals covered part of the screen. "With a little bit of help, we might be able to approximate it's course."

Glancing at it, Paris quickly pulled together all of his piloting knowledge and of what he knew about the Maquis and Badlands, which was... well, not too much.

"I'd guess they were trying to get to one of the M-Class planetoids in the Terikof Belt," he informed them, pointing to a position past the thick density of clouds.

Cavett's eyes narrowed as he watched the pilot and Janeway could not help but notice the distrust in his voice and eyes as he stated that was beyond the Myrious system as if he believed there was nothing there. Well for all he knew, there wasn't. Starfleet had never explored the Badlands in any real detail, but Janeway felt as if she could trust the pilot enough to know that there was something there.

"The plasma storms would have forced them in this direction," the security officer pointed out marking a ring around most of the clouds.

"Adjust our course to match," she ordered turning to return to her seat, Shannon walked to her's , the one next to the first officer's chair. Kathryn could feel Paris' eyes still on her even as Cavett moved past to carry out the order. Leaning in her chair, she looked at him. "The Cardassians claim to have forced the Maquis ship into a plasma storm where it was destroyed, but our probes haven't picked up any debris," she informed him.

"A plasma storm might not leave any debris."

Paris' voice cut deep into her heart with each word he spoke. No! She mentally shook herself. Chakotay was still alive, she had to believe it. Where ever he was, who ever he had become, he was still alive, he had to be!

"We'd still be able to pick up a resonant trace from the warp core," she replied quickly, far to quickly for her liking.

Arh-ha, so there was something between the Captain and Chakotay, Paris figured, but the question was 'What?'.

"Captain, I'm reading a coherent tetrian beam scanning us."

Relieved to have a change of subject, Kathryn shifted her eye line to where the Ensign was standing at Ops.

"Origin Mr Kim?"

She watched as his hands moved quickly over the controls.

"I'm not sure," he replied shortly, "there's also a displacement wave moving towards us."

"On screen."

The large view screen at the front flickered to reveal a long white wave moving towards them from behind. One she had never seen before.

"Analysis!"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher the readings he was getting. "Some kind of polarized magnetic variation," he informed her.

A what?

"We might be able to disperse it with a graviton particle field."

Kathryn's thoughts were disrupted by the voice of her first officer in front of her. Quickly she nodded, "Do it." Rising to her feet, she moved to a position just behind conn at the front of the Bridge. "Red Alert," she ordered, the lights dimming, "Move us away from it Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Stadi's fingers moved nimbly over the conn controls. "New heading," she announced, "4-1 mark 1-8-0."

"Initiating graviton field."

Kathryn stared at the screen, not daring to hold her breath. Deep down she had this feeling that the field was not going to work. They were being drawn into it for some reason.

"The graviton field had no effect."

Ensign Kim confirmed her theory as his voice ran out across the Bridge.

"Full impulse," she ordered.

"The wave will intercept us in twelve seconds."

Not enough time. There's no more time.

"Can we go to warp," but even as she spoke, she knew what the answer would be.

"Not until we clear the plasma field Captain," Stadi told her.

"Five seconds."

Not enough time.

"Brace for impact." Sitting back down she gripped the side to her chair fearing the worst.

"Three..."

Not enough time.

Two... One...

Lights flashed around the darkened bridge. Somewhere in the distance, a beeping noise could be heard, probably a console or something. Emergency lights were on, illuminating the bridge with their red glow.

Taking deep breaths, Kathryn lifted her head, well she was alive at least. He hair was a mess though, but there was more important things to worry about. She could feel the throbbing of a bruise on the side of her face, probably where she hit her head.

Glancing up, she looked around. The Bridge was a mess. Lights were flickering, carnage lay around, consoles had exploded. Looking down, her eyes rested on her first officer. He was lying on the floor, face down, not moving. Crouching down, she tired to find his pulse. It was not there. He was already dead.

Shannon was lying on the ground herself, but was coming around. Kathryn moved on from Cavett when she heard her daughter moan in pain. Reaching for Shannon as the younger woman slowly begin to pick herself up from the ground, Kathryn muttered under her breath damning Chakotay for Shannon's stubborn nature, which in Kathryn's mind Shannon gained from her father and not from her, despite what Kathryn's own mother, Gretchen had gleefully told her from the moment Shannon was born.

As Shannon stood up Kathryn hissed as she saw the nasty cut on her forehead, and it was still bleeding. Breathing deeply, she looked up again. "Report," she snapped, seeing that other people had recovered as well.

"Hull breech, deck fourteen," Harry's voice reported jumping quickly to attention. "Comm lines to Engineering are down, trying to reeastablish."

Quickly she laid out the orders. "Repair crews, seal off hull breach, deck fourteen."

"Aye Captain."

"Casualty reports coming in," another voice sounded over the commotion. "Sickbay is not responding."

Just great.

"Bridge to sickbay," she quickly tried her comm badge. "Doctor can you hear me?" Glancing wildly around again, but showing that she was completely in control, she noticed Tom bending down over the body of their pilot. "Paris, how's Stadi?"

His face was long as he finally looked back up at her. "She's dead," he replied softly.

Not another one.

"Captain, there's something out there." Harry's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"I need a better description then that Mr Kim," she snapped looking up at him.

"I don't know," he stammered, his inexperience starting to show through again. "I'm reading... I'm not sure what I'm reading."

"Can you get the view screen operational?"

"I'm trying." Quickly, he turned, quickly inputting commands into the computer.

After a second or two the view screen fuzzed, before finally clearing. Kathryn stared at it, the... the thing... the what ever it was. It looked like an array of some kind, but of a design she had never seen before. It was beautiful in a strange way, three delicate wings appeared to be jotting out of the body, almost like a flying insect of some kind. Some kind of pulse seemed to be coming from the... the array, heading off somewhere into the distance, but where? And where exactly are they?

A small raider orbited the array near to them. The ship they were after. So this was where they had ended up.

"Captain," Harry looked up from his readings as if he could read her mind. "I these sensors are working, we're over 70,000 light years from where we were. We're on the other side of the galaxy."

Shannon turned around at Kim in shock, ignoring the bleeding cut on her head, as well as the soreness of her body being thrown roughly from her set and onto the hard ground. "That's not good."

We're what? Kathryn stared at him for a moment herself, before looking back at the screen, not believing her eyes. How could they travel so far in practically no time at all?

"I'm not reading any life signs on the Maquis ship."

"What about on that... that array?"

"Our sensors can't penetrate it."

"Any ideas what those pulses are that are coming from it Mr Kim?"

"Massive bursts of radon energy. They appear to be directed towards a nearby G-type star system."

"Try hailing the array."

"Engineering to bridge."

At last, she was starting to get concerned.

"We have severe damage. The Chief's dead. Possibility of a warp core breach."

Just what she needed right now. Her engineering background suddenly clicked in as she heard the out come. "Secure all engineering systems," she ordered making her way to the door, "I'm on my way."

"No response from the array," Harry reported as she pasted him.

"Ensign get down to sickbay, see what's going on, and take Counselor Janeway with you."

Shannon frowned at her mother. "It's just a scratch, I'm fine and besides I'm needed more here as the next highest officer I should be in command if your going to engineering. We agreed no special treatment."

Kathryn stopped just as she reached the door to the lift and turned to her daughter. "Report to sickbay Lieutenant Commander Janeway, that's an order Mr Allans, the Bridge is yours." With that she entered the turbo lift and left the Bridge. "

Tom looked up from where he was at the conn to a angry looking Shannon and a nervous Harry come down the Counselor and gently lead her out of the Bridge. Quickly, he moved to join him. "Harry, Shannon" he called, "wait for me."

The three of them had reached sickbay ignoring the cluttering debris as they passed. Approaching the sickbay doors all three of them stood back in alarm, either from the smoke coming out from the closed doors or the smell of burning metal and flesh they didn't know, or perhaps it was a mix of all three, too many shocks in one hit.

"I'm reading fires inside." Kim reported as he scanned form beyond the door with tricorder he'd grabbed on the way out of the Bridge. "We'll have to be careful when we open the doors."

Shannon snorted. "Assuming we can get them open." She turned to the emergency panel on the left side of the doors and she banged on the panel to force it open. Kim jumped at the sound as half of the contents dropped out onto the ground.

Tom forced his way over and helped to get the fire extinguisher ready and handed it to Kim, taking the tricorder. "Here, I'll go first, I'm expendable."

Smoke was everywhere, but even worse was the smell of burning flesh that got to Tom the most. Coughing as the first wave of smoke hit him he raised his hand to cover his mouth, Tom raised his other hand to use the tricorder in front of him, hoping to find signs of life. Bright, fat sparks dripped like molted gold from a panel in a wall from the far side of sickbay. Kim came in with the fire extinguisher, using it to smother the flames, Shannon coming in behind him, winching as she saw the damage.

Paris come across the two bodies of the doctor and nurse and knew they where dead even before the tricorder confirmed it. Hearing a gasp he turned and saw Shannon had come up behind him. "They must have been next the console when it exploded." He said to her as he closed the tricorder. Shannon nodded in agreement as more wounded started to come in.

"Computer!" Shannon called out as Paris lead her to the closest boibed, while at the same time Kim ran over to meet the first wave of wounded arriving, no doubt the first of many. The group was a group of burnt, battered, dressed in engineering gold. "Initiate emergency medical holographic program!"

A man appeared out of no where, like magic, dressed in StarFleet blue standing in the middle of the room. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." As he walked over to Shannon's boibed.

Shannon nodded ignoring Paris' startled look at the appearance of the holographic doctor. "Multiple percussive injuries."

"Status of your doctor?"

"His dead." Kim reported as joined them. The doctor turned to him, "Point four cc's of trianoline."

Kim looked at him with a blank look. "Trainoline?"

The holographic doctor didn't look impress. Shannon couldn't help but snort in amusement despite the fact there was nothing amusing about this. "We lost our nurse too." She offered helpfully.

The doctor was not impressed with this. "Tricorder." He damned. Kim gave him his tricorder. The doctor opened it before shaving back in the ensign's hands. "_Medical _tricorder!" He snapped. Kim flushed with embarrassment, as Paris grabbed the right tricorder and gave it to their new doctor, how used it to scanned Shannon before turning and selecting the right interments to seal up the cut on her head.

"How soon are replacements medical personal expected?"

"That might be a problem." Kim said. "We're pretty far from replacements right now."

The hologram let a suffering sigh. "A replacement must be requested as soon as possible. I'm programmed only as a short-term emergency supplement to the medical team."

Paris laughed humorously. "We may be stuck with you for a while, Doc."

"There's no need for concern." he said as he finished up sealing Shannon's cut. "I'm capable of treating any injury or disease." He turned to Shannon as he finished. "No concussion. You'll be fine." He then turn to Kim. "Clean her up."

This time it was Shannon how let out a suffering sigh. "God help us all." she turned to Kim, and couldn't help but tease him. "Well you heard him, Ensign." Kim blushed as Paris laughed, a real one this time. However before Paris could make a smart comment, everyone was transported out of sickbay before anyone knew what was happening.

The doctor looked around as everybody vanished from sight and off the ship."This is the emergency holographic doctor speaking. I gave no permission for anyone to be transported out of sickbay. Hello? Sickbay to bridge. I believe someone has failed to terminate my program. Please respond." It was crystal clear. This star ship _Voyager _was empty.

The air was warm, but artificially so, almost like a holodeck. The sun shone, yet it gave the impression that if it was not actually in the sky, nothing would have changed, the weather would have been the same.

Shaanon blinked to find herself by a farm house, in the middle of... of what looked like a farm. What was going on? Where was she? Why was she here? One minute she had been on Voyager, the next here.

She was not alone though. All around, Starfleet officers stood, each wearing their specific coloured uniforms, all looking as lost and bewildered as she was. Some where talking in groups. Others were waving their tricorders around as if trying to work out where they were.

Paris and Kim were standing with her, just as confused as she was. Shannon turned around, sishing with relief as she spotted her mother with a group of officers and walked over to join them, paris and Kim following her.

Everyone appeared to be spreading out into different directions, some of them waving tricorders around. Kathryn was unable to hid her own relief when she saw her daughter walking toward her.

A short while later Shannon, Paris and Kim were walking toward an old barn, after their tricorders , scarnning had found some readings coming from the barn. One of the hologram women was trying to lead them away, until Kim's tricorder sweeps picked up life signs coming from the barn. "There's nothing in there, just a gig pile of hay." They ignored her.

"Wow," Kim said looking it his tricorder started beeping wildly.

"What." Paris asked.

"There's a life form here, just one." The ensign reported.

"Life-form?" Shannon said. "Where?"

"It's _everywhere_! I'm also reading some kind of matrix-processing device. It may be the holographic generator, Paris, Counselor! Humanoid life signs! Over here!"

Suddenly the girl stepped in front of them, looking furious. "I'm not ready for you yet!"

Hearing the vicious snarls from behind them, they spun around them to find a dog blocking their way out. Paris slapped his comm badge. "Paris to Janeway-!" He didn't get to finish as the girl slapped him hard, sending him to the ground.

Several minutes later Kathryn and the others arrived at the barn. The other holograms materialized in front of them. The old woman from before now stood in the barn's entry, blocking their escape. "Very well. Since no one seems to care for any corn, we'll have to proceed ahead of schedule."

Behind the StarFleet officers the barn wall disappeared they turn around. A room, as long as any of the _Voyager's _longest corridor and it extended past the back of the barn and into an unseen distance. Slabs hovered in neat, even rows along side either wall, like examining tables. Each one holding a naked humanoid body. Kathryn and Shannon both recognized the dark skinned Valcan, three beds from them, suddenly all crew members felt the transporter at work again. . . . and suddenly they all found themselves naked and lying on the slabs, strapped down. Struggling was pointless as a long needle came downwards and into them, each of them. Kathryn faintly heard her daughter's scream call out to her as her world went black.

Kathryn blinked, slowly opening her eyes. She found herself lying on the ground, Voyager's Engine room lights still flickering around. She picked herself up, relieved to find the rest of the Engineers doing the same thing. So far everything here looked alright. The warp core breach had been sealed at least.

"Janeway to Bridge. Anyone there?"

The silence of the reply made her fear the worst for a few seconds, so was relieved to hear Mr Allan's voice at the other end.

"Yes Captain, we're here."

Mentally she took a deep breath, relaxing slightly. "How long were we over there?"

"Almost... three days."

"Three days?!"

"Captain the Maquis ship is powering its engines."

So they were back too. That was a start at least. "Tractor them," she ordered suddenly snapping back into action, the Captain in her taking over. "All senior officers report to the Bridge immediately." Well the ones that are left at least, she thought grimly.

Turning the corridor, she ordered herself not to break into a run. She wanted to get back to the Bridge. She needed to get to the Bridge. That was where the Captain should be was it not?

"Paris to Janeway."

Deep in thought, she almost jumped as Tom's voice filtered through the comm system. "Janeway here." Just from the tone of his voice she knew that there was something wrong.

"Kim and the Counselor didn't come back with us. They must still be over there."

Frowning, she paused waiting for the turbo lift doors to open. If it did not rain, it poured, she mused. They were on the other side of the galaxy, with no way back, a Maquis ship with her ex-lover in charge for company, and now they had a crew member missing. Great!

"Acknowledged," she replied ending the conversation as she stepped out onto the Bridge. At least things here did not look too damaged. "Computer, how many crewmen are unaccounted for?"

"Two, Lieutenant Commander Shannon Taya Janeway. Ensign Harry Kim."

Of all people, Shannon would be the one to be missing.

"Hail the Maquis," she ordered swiftly.

Okay, so this was going to be it. Turning she stared at the view screen currently showing the Maquis raider beside them. Just seeing it made her heart beat quicker with anticipation. So this was how they were going to meet again, after all these years.

For the first time since she had found out that he was alive, a cold shiver of doubt washed over her body in an icy cold wave. Should she really have accepted this mission taking into consideration her background. How would he react to seeing her? What would he do? What would he say? Would he be happy? Sad? Shocked? Angry? Disappointed? What?

But it was all too late for all that now. Too late to worry. Far too late.

She practically held her breath as Chakotay's handsome face finally appeared on the screen, staring back at her with his dark, mysterious brown eyes that she remembered so vividly from so many years ago. He hadn't changed that much, not really. He was still the same Chakotay she remembered, the Chakotay she had loved so fully. So there were slight physical differences, but that was to be expected taking into consideration all the time that had passed. Most noticeably, a tribal tattoo was pictured on the left side of his forehead, drawing attention to, but not over dominating his eyes. His hair was shorter too, and she could not help but notice a few grey strands beginning to appear around the edge of his hair line, making him, in her opinion, even more handsome then ever.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her and he quietly cursed under his breath.

"Commander Chakotay," she addressed him finally breaking the silence.

"God, it's you isn't?" he muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

She was not sure whether to smile or cry. "Yes. Chakotay it's me, Captain Kathryn Janeway." she said.

He shook his head, in disbelief. "Of all the people, of all the captains in the fleet they had to send it had to be you," he said, but it was mostly for himself. Then his eyes narrowed dangerously as his mind clicked back into gear. "Wait," he asked, "how did you find us?"

"We were on a mission to find you when we were brought here by the array," she replied folding her arms. "You already know who I am Chakotay... Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager."

To his credit, he did not react, just continued to stare at first. Slowly he began to shake his head, a harsh laugh escaping his lips. "The Kathryn Janeway I knew was on the science track twenty years age. When did you switch to command?"

Now was not the time!

"I think we should skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' speech for now, don't you agree?" she attempted.

He was silent for a moment simply watching her, before nodding slightly, he almost appeared to accept it and looked away slightly.

"Two of our crew members is missing," she told him, finally getting back to the subject at hand. "Were either of them transported back to your ship by accident?"

Quickly he shook his head. "No. A member of our crew is missing too, B'Elanna Torres, my engineer."

Well if it did not pour, it was a hurricane instead.

"Commander, you and I have the same problem, I think it makes sense to solve it together, don't you?" That was probably the only thing that had made sense since this mission had begun. Everything else was jumbled around, out of control.

In the hesitation that followed, she knew that he did not entirely trust her. She did not blame him. Would she trust him if the roles had been reversed? Probably not. Not that that matter too much right at this moment. All she needed right now was his co-operation, then they could get some where.

After glancing at the Vulcan behind him, Chakotay finally nodded. "Three of us will transport to your ship," he agreed, the view scene going blank.

Well at least that was a start.

She closed her eyes, briefly pulling on all of her composure. After all these years she was going to be in the same room as the father of her beloved, but now grown up daughter. Every time she looked at Shannon, it was hard it times for her not to see Chakotay in the girl as she grew up. After Chaokotay had walked out on her with nothing but a 'Dear John' letter, she had been a wreck, heartbroken, the only thing keeping her going was the thought that she was pregnant with his child, the baby she discovered she was carrying that some day. Part of him would always be with her in her child.

A silver hum sounded behind her and she turned to face their visitors. Chakotay was stood directly in front of her, his phaser pointed directly at her head. Their eyes met and she could see his gaze waver slightly. What was it in his eyes? Shock? Disappointment? Disbelief? What?

Around them, officers snapped to attention, grabbing their own phasers to defend their Captain. Quickly she motioned for all of them to be lowered. "Put down your weapons," she told them, "you won't need these here."

Slowly she walked towards them, keeping Chakotay's eye. She wanted to drop the act, to hug him, tell him how much she had missed him. How long she had thought that he was dead. How she had felt when she had heard that he was alive. Make him understand. Do you remember?

Lowering his gaze, he dropped his hand, returning his phaser to his belt.

"I'm sorry." he murmured softly for only her to hear.

"I know," she replied.

Looking closely into her eyes, he accepted her answer, before looking away, protecting his eyes.

Glancing round him, she nodded at the black Vulcan stood slightly behind, moving slowly towards her.

"Good to have you back, Mr Tuvok," she announced.

Chakotay's head snapped up, his eyes piercing her skin with an intensity she had never witnessed before. He looked hurt, angry, unbelieving, and it was directed straight at her. She felt as it had been her who had betrayed him. In many ways she had been and she wondered if he would ever forgive her for it. She dropped her gaze, not wanting to meet that gaze.

"I must inform you," Tuvok told him in his ever so fact Vulcan voice, "that I was assigned to infiltrate your crew sir. I am in fact Captain Janeway's Chief of Security."

A rustle was heard from just behind Chakotay. Apparently, he was not the only one who was angry. Moving his arm, he blocked the other Maquis from getting past. There would be no fight today, not here.

"Were you going to deliver us into their waiting hands, Vulcan?"

He was angry. She could sense it, feel it, hear it, but with just cause though. Who would not be? What must he be feeling like?

"My mission," Tuvok informed him, "was to accumulate information on Maquis activities and then deliver you into their waiting hands," he nodded, "that is correct."

"I see you had help." He looked directly at Kathryn, before rising his eyes.

She followed his eye line to the top of the Bridge. In all of the commotion, she had missed the turbo lift doors opening.

"Good to see you too Chakotay." Tom Paris casually sauntered over to them, his face as straight as he could get it. Watching the exchange between the Captain and Commander, he was more then convinced that there was something more to their relationship then ever before. Much more.

"At least the Vulcan was doing his duty as a Starfleet officer," Chakotay snapped. "But you! You betrayed us for what? Freedom from prison? Latinum?" His voice was beginning to rise as his blood boiled with anger. "What was your price this time?"

"You are speaking to a member of my crew," Janeway broke in, between the heightened levels of testosterone invading the Bridge. "I expect you to treat him with the same respect that you would have me treat one of yours!"

He glanced down at her, his eyes soon calming as he controlled his rage. Backing down, he turned away.

Kathryn watched, taking a relieved deep breath. "Now, we have a lot to accomplish and I suggest that we all concentrate on finding our people and getting ourselves back home." Looking around, she let that hang in the air so people understood what was at stake here, much more then a battered ego, or bruised pride.

"Based on my initial reconnaissance Captain," Tuvok informed her, "I am convinced that we are dealing with a single entity in the array. I would suggest that he scanned our computers in order to select a comfortable holographic environment. In effect, a waiting room to passify us prior to biometric assessment."

Tom crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "An examination?"

"It is the most logical explanation. Why else would he have released us unharmed?"

"Not all of us where," Tom muttered.

Kathryn stared towards the ground as she absorbed the information. Looking up, she stared forcibly at Tuvok. "Break out the compression phaser rifles," she order. "Meet us in transporter bay two." Glancing around, her eyes rested on Chakotay. "We're going back!"

Harry stirred as consciousness regained him once again. Around him he could hear the distant echoes of the pulses hitting the ground, one after another in a regular pattern.

Opening his eyes he stared upward finding himself lying on his back. As his vision cleared her saw the face of a woman bending over him, kind, concerned, but alien. She looked human apart from her ears which were pinned back in an intricate fashion. Her hair was short, blond, slightly curly.

_"He's regaining consciousness."_ She spoke, yet she did not. He could not hear the words out loud, only in his head. She's telepathic he realised.

_"How do you feel?"_ A man had joined her also speaking telephatically.

"Where am I?" Struggling, he tried to pull himself up until he was sitting.

_"Please don't try to move yet, you're very ill,"_ the woman told him.

"Ill? No, no, there's got to be some mistake, I'm not..." Winching in pain he looked down at his hands, his chest, his arms. There were marks on him, they looked as if there was something growing on him, like a fungus. They... they...

"No!" A woman's voice shouted out the word disrupting his thoughts. She jumped from the bed near him, pushing aside the man who had tried to stop her. Their eyes met briefly as he looked around and he quickly realised that she was half Klingon.

Running to the door, she slammed her fists into it with agitated grunts. The man reached her tried to pull her away. She resisted, pushing him away, before slamming her hands into his stomach until he fell on the floor.

She spun around as the door opened, two more people entering, each one taking one of her arms each. She resisted, but they were too strong for her as they dragged her back to the bed. Her struggles continued until a devise was pressed to her neck and she went limp.

Harry watched in shock as they placed her back on the bed. Where were they? Who was she? What was a half Klingon doing in the Delta Quadrant? And what was going on?

On a bed on the other side of him, he saw Counselor Shannon Janeway, still unconscious, her long hair, almost hiding her face.

Birds could be heard singing in the trees and the sun shone through the green branches. The only other sound to be heard, apart from the faint crunching of feet on dew wet grass, was the faint sound of a country guitar being strung somewhere in the distance.

Kathryn glanced at her tricorder as they rounded the corner of the house, the music getting louder.

"There are no humanoid life forms indicated Captain," Tuvok told her voicing what she had already known. "Kim, Torres and Counselor Janeway are not within tricorder range, they may not be on the array."

As much as she hated the prospect, She knew that he was right. Slowly she shut her tricorder deep in thought.

"He can tell us where they are."

Glancing up, she looked in the direction in which Chakotay was pointing in. For the first time she noticed the musician, an old man sitting on some benches nearby. His eyes were gazing off into the distance and she had this feeling that he did not actually know that they were there.

She nodded at Tuvok and Tom to continue the search and to look for the technology that could take them home. "Maintain your comm link," she ordered over her shoulder as she followed Chakotay's lead. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

The old man stopped his strumming as he noticed their approach. A look of annoyed disapproval washed across his face as he realised who it was. "Oh why have you come back?" he moaned. "You haven't got what I need."

Kathryn stood in front of him, her arms folded firmly, looking more a threat then her five foot five stature would normally suggest. "I don't know what you need and frankly I don't care," she informed his strongly. "I just want our people back and I want us all to be sent home."

The old man stared up at her, a faint smile creeping to his lips. "Oh, well now," he commented with a slight laugh, "aren't you contentious for a minor bipedal species."

"This minor bipedal species doesn't take kindly to being abducted." A slight coldness had crept into the edge of her tone.

"It was necessary," he replied.

"Where are our people?" Taking a softer approach, Chakotay sat down on the bench opposite him, his eye level now the same as the man's, or what ever he was.

"They are no longer here," came the confirmation.

"What have you done to them?" Kathryn urged.

"You don't have what I need," he repeated. "They might. Especially the woman with the blue eyes."

Kathryn's face blanched whiter then white as she heard the words. _Shannon!_ She felt Chakotay's eyes rest upon her, but she just continued to stare at the old man. "The woman with the blue eyes eyes is my daughter, Shannon Taya Janeway, Lieutenant Commander ship's Counslor." she snapped. After the Cardassian attack that almost claimed Shannon's life earlier this year, this might just be the icing on the cake. If anything happened to her... Oh God. . . . Shannon's been throw enough as it is.

"No, you'll have to leave them."

"We won't do that," Chakotay said simply noticing Kathryn's reaction, his heart sinking slightly. If she has a daughter...The woman's name rang in his head Shannon _Taya _Janeway. Quickly he pushed that from his mind. "We are their commanding officers, we are entrusted with their safety."

Kathryn shook herself, refusing to give up now. She was ready to thump the being if they did not get a straight answer soon. Oh God, please Shannon be alright! Her Captain's program quickly clicked in and she managed to control herself, pushing other thoughts far away. "They are our responsibility," she added leaning closer, "that may be a concept you don't understand."

"Oh know I do understand," he replied hastily, " but I had no choice."

There's always a choice, she thought, or was there?

"There is just not enough time left."

Not enough time. "Left for what?"

"I must honour a dept that can never be repaid," he said almost to himself, "but my search has not been going well."

Calming, Kathryn perched herself on another bench hoping that that might work. "Tell me what you're looking for," she urged her mind drifting to her daughter. "maybe we can help you find it." If only...

"You!" The man laughed as if she had just suggested going over Niagara falls in a cardboard box and surviving. "I've searched the galaxy with methods beyond your comprehension. No there's nothing you can do."

"You've taken us 70,000 light years from our home." she informed him firmly. "We have no way back unless you send us and we won't leave without the others."

"But sending you back is terribly complicated," he urged. "don't you understand? I don't have the time. Not enough time!" Lifting his arm, he waved at them.

Kathryn blinked as she found herself back on her Bridge, the red alert lights still flashing. Some how they were back... on Voyager."

Harry gripped the half Klingon woman with difficulty as she struggled against him. For a brief second he contemplated slapping her to get her senses back in, but every part of his body told him not to. Anyway, he did not hit women. After a few seconds, she calmed, her dark eyes meeting his in a moment stare out. Klingon as she was, her eyes betrayed her for a second. She was just as scared as he was.

"Who are you," she asked as he slowly released her, slipping back onto his bed.

"My name is Kim, " he introduced formally. "Harry Kim. I'm an Ensign on the Starship Voyager. I was kidnapped from the array just like you were. I don't know where we are." There you go, all the facts, well all the ones he knew at least.

Her eyes narrowed and he afraid that she would lose it again. She was very attractive, with thick, shoulder length raven black hair and large dark eyes, but she was always scowling, the faint ridges on her forehead becoming more prominent. He quickly wondered how much better she would look if only she smiled.

"What was Starfleet doing at that array," she snapped.

"We were looking for you actually," he admitted. "One minute we were in the Badlands, the next we were..."

"You mean you were trying to capture us!?" A treat had returned to her eyes like fire as she cut him off.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice taking a sarcastic tone. "Consider yourself captured. Oh I know I have a phaser here somewhere."

Hearing a groan Harry turned around and saw Shannon was awake and slowly getting up. He walked over to her. "Are you alright, Counselor?"

Shannon nodded, as she slowly sat up and swinging her legs over to the side of the bed, so they hung over the side. "And you Ensign?"

"I'm alright more or less." Harry said.

Shannon nodded. "Good to know."

Harry gasped as he suddenly remembered something. Cardassian attack on a Star ship, one year age, one officer survives. Cavett's words came back to him. _Promotion_,_ metal of valor, purple heart. _"The attack of the _USS Seahorse! _You were the only survivor that, despite heavy, life threatening injuries piloted the ship home!"

Shannon nodded, a hunted look in her eyes and a sad smile "Give the boy a metal." She turned to the their 'roommate'. "Are you a Maquis?" the half Klingon nodded. "What's your name?"

The half Klingon looked up from where she sat cross armed on her bed. "B'Elanna," she finally said. "B'Elanna Torres."

_Captain's log, star date, 48315.6. We've traced the energy pulses from the array to the fifth planet of the neighbouring system and believe they may have been used in some fashion to transport Kim, Torres and my daughter to the planet's surface. _

Kathryn stared blankly out of the window in her ready room. Her conversation with Tuvok had left her with more questions then answers.

Where were the missing crew members? Was Shannon alright? Why were the pulses from the array getting quicker? What had happened to the fifth planet of the nearby solar system for it to have been turned into a desert? What did the entity on the array mean by 'there's not enough time'? How would they get home? Would they get their crew members back? What would they find when they reach the fifth planet? When would they get home? What if they were stuck here? And what was Chakotay thinking when you saw him? Was he mad? Or just plain astonished? Would things ever work out between you?

Shaking her head she tried not to think about Chakotay.

She was tired, she needed some rest. Tuvok had been right, as usual, the crew would not benefit from the leadership of an exhausted Captain, but there was just far too much on her mind.

Would this damned nightmare ever come to an end?

From where she sat she could see the Maquis raider just below them. Chakotay was on that raider. What was he doing now? What was he thinking? Did he still hold her in contempt? Meeting him had seemed so unreal, yet somehow reassuring. How she was not sure, she just felt it somehow.

Reaching out her hand she touched the glass, one of many things that separate them. So close yet so far? What was he thinking?

Somewhere on the raider, in his quarters, Chakotay sat staring out of the window at Voyager, wondering exactly the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**CARETAKER PART THREE**

**Chapter Three**

_Captain's log supplemental. The Maquis ship and Voyager have encountered a debris field where sensors have detected a small vessel. One humanoid life form is on board._

Janeway strode onto the Bridge, a little refreshed after having forced herself to get a few hours sleep the night before. It had been difficult at first, the quarters feeling empty and cold without Sara there. She had thought about her constantly. Where she was. What she was doing and why. Part of her felt a little reassured that Shannon was not alone. Harry Kim was probably with her, as was this B'Elanna Torres, Chakotay's Engineer.

Chakotay. When ever she found herself not thinking about Shannon, her mind was on her old friend. It was not made easier by the fact that she could see his raider from her quarters. No.

After a while she had found herself drifting to sleep, probably due to sheer exhaustion more then anything else. So she had been forced to get her rest that way.

Now she was back on the Bridge and was heartened to find Tuvok at his familiar post, dressed once more in his black and gold uniform. She had not actually realised how much she had missed his console and calm nature until he was not actually there, but he was back now, but at what cost?

"Hail them," she ordered noticing that they had reached the ship in the middle of all the debris.

There was a pause as she went to stand at the centre of the Bridge hearing the obvious sounds of someone scrambling around, desperately searching for the communications screen. She was some what startled to have a huge freckled face cover the screen, wispy red hair going down the centre of his head, completed by the whiskers on his cheeks. Of all the humanoid species she had ever encountered, Kathryn was sure that he was one of the... how could she put it? Oddest? A fact not helped by the fact his screen obviously would not stay at its proper angle so he was forced to cock his head, trying to assume the most confrontational pose he could muster.

"Who ever you are, I found this waste zone first," he said imperiously.

She stared at him for a moment before replying, "We're not interested in this debris, Mister..." her voice trailing off indicating that she wanted an introduction.

"Neelix," he answered, his posture seeming to suddenly relax as he heard her words. "And since you aren't interested in my debris, I am delighted to meet you..."

She smiled slightly hearing his inflection indicating that he wanted to know her name too.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."

His eyebrows rose as he nodded. "A very impressive title. I have no idea what it means," he admitted, "but it sounds very impressive."

Well at least this was a start. This Neelix character appeared friendly enough and heaven knows, out here they could do with all the friends they could get.

"Do you know this area of space well Mr Neelix?"

"I am famous for knowing it well." His grin was beginning to get infectious. "How may I be of survive?"

"Do you know anything about the array that's sending energy pulses to the fifth planet?"

He almost appeared to frown slightly. "I know enough to stay as far away from it as possible." Then something crossed his mind. "Wait, let me guess. You were whisked away from somewhere else in the galaxy and brought here against your will."

So this had happened before then. Maybe this guy would be more help to them then she had initially thought.

"Sounds as though you've heard this story before."

He seemed to sigh. "Sadly yes. Thousands of times. Well hundreds of times," he amended. "Maybe fifty times, but the Caretaker has been bringing ships her for months now."

"The Caretaker?"

Was he referring to the entity on the array?

"Well that's what the Ocampa call him."

The Ocampa?

"They live on the fifth planet," he continued. "Did he kidnap members of your crew."

So that's happened before as well.

"As a matter of fact, he did," she replied.

"It's not the first time."

Hope was slowly alighting in her. Maybe he knew where they were.

"Do you know where he might have taken them?"

"Just that they're brought to the Ocampa, nothing more."

Well, at least that was a start.

"We'd appreciate any help you could give us in finding these Ocampa," she offered.

"I... I... I wish that I could help you," he replied, "But as you can see, there is just so much debris for me to investigate today. You'd be surprised the things of value some people abandon."

She smiled nodding. "Of... course..." she replied slowly, "we'd want to compensate you for your trouble."

"Well there's really very little that you could offer me. Unless..." His voice trailed of suddenly.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully.

He was looking a little awkward about voicing his question and she waited patiently trying not to wonder just what it was he needed.

"Unless of course," he repeated, "you had... water."

Water? She turned to gaze quickly at Tuvok behind her wondering if she had heard this funny guy correctly, or is the universal translator was mulfunctioning. Tuvok just rose a very dak Vulcan eyebrow. She returned to the screen.

"If you help us find our missing crewmembers," she offered with a smile, "you can have all the water you want."

"Well," Neelix nodded, "that... that sounds like a very reasonable arrangement."

Good. She prayed that others would be just as easy. Thank god for replicators.

"We'll beam you over and tow your ship into our shuttle bay. Mr Tuvok," she turned and motioned to the door, "go to transporter room two and meet our guest."

"Beam?"

Mr Neelix's face looked a little weary when she face him again. It was obvious that he did not know what a transporter was. Oh great. No replicators and no transporters in this part of the galaxy. Maybe this could be used somehow to their advantage.

"We have a technology that can take you instantly from your ship to ours. It's quite harmless," she reassured. "May we?"

He nodded stepping back from his console, his arms in the air as if he was being threatened with a phaser or something. She gave a slightly chuckle as he disappeared immersed in a blue and silver beam, a look of astonishment on his freckled face.

Well they had made one friend at least and were that tiny bit closer to finding their missing crew members.

B'Elanna's eyes widened when the _Seahorse _came up, she opened her mouth to say something as the door opened. All eyes snapped up to meet the gaze of the male from earlier. His pixie like ears, were buried deep into his hair and his expression was one of concern, not malice.

"I hope you're feeling better," he offered, electing to speak aloud and not telephatically as they had done earlier. "I know how frightening all this must be for all of you." His eyes moved around them, making contact with each. "I've brought some clothes if you care to change."

"Why are you keeping us here?" B'Elanna snapped, taking a threatening step forward.

"You are not prisoners," he replied quickly, sounding a little more weary. "In fact we consider you honoured guests. The Caretaker has sent you to us. As long as you are not violet, you're free to leave your quarters."

That last statement was quite blatantly directed at the half Klingon, and she scowled turning away.

Harry frowned, thousands of questions suddenly springing to mind. Where were they? What were they doing here? Were these people responsible for bringing them to the Delta Quadrant? Was this another part of the array? Who the hell was the Caretaker? And what were these... things growing on them?

"What's wrong with us?" he finally asked. "What are these things?"

"We really don't know," the alien replied. "You must be hungry," he added, "would you care to join us in the court for a meal?"

Left with little choice, they followed him out. The area seemed to widen drastically after a few yards, into what could be almost called a court yard, had it been outside that was.

"Our food dispensers are right this way."

"We're underground," Harry exclaimed as his mind absorbed all the sights and sounds around him. The high ceiling, the giant screens displaying scenes from tropical paradises to gorgeous sunsets. The way the people dressed in more conservative earthly colours, almost as if they wanted to blend in with the surroundings.

"Our society is subterranean," the alien continued, guiding them across a quod. "We've lived here for over five hundred generations."

"But before that?" B'Elanna questioned, her scientific mind calculating the possibilities of creating an entire civilisation like this. "You lived on the surface?"

The alien nodded. "Until the warming began."

Harry picked up his ears. "The warming?"

"When our surface turned to dust," he explained. "And the Caretaker came to protect us. Our ancient journals tell us he opened a deep chasm in the ground and lead our ancestors to this place. Since then he has provided for all our needs."

Shannon flinched, edging herself marginally closer to Harry as she felt the eyes of strangers staring at her, and her biosynthetic leg.

"Please forgive them," their guide apologised picking up on her apprehension. "They know you've come from the Caretaker. None of us have ever seen him. And they're curious your leg, they've never seen one like yours."

"If you've never seen the Caretaker,then how do you know he's real?" Shannon questioned suddenly.

The alien smiled. "All you see around you is because of the Caretaker," he offered. "He has provided all of it."

"Does he provide your meals too?" B'Elanna asked, curiosity overshadowing any of the sarcasm that could have been in her tone.

"In fact he does," came the reply. "He designed and built this entire city for us after the warming. The food processors dispense nutritional supplements every four point one intervals." Reaching one, he retrieved some bowls, handing them to them. "It may not offer the exotic taste some of our younger people crave these days," he added with a slight smile at their expressions, "but it meets our needs."

"Is this how the Caretaker communicates with you?" Harry questioned.

"Oh he never communicates directly," Their guide replied leading them on. "We try to interpret his wishes as best we can."

"I'm curious," Harry continued, "to know how you've interpreted the Caretaker's reason for sending us here."

"We believe he must have separated you from you own species for their protection," he offered.

"Their protection?" B'Elanna questioned a cocky tone invading her voice.

"From your illness," he continued. "Perhaps he's trying to prevent a plague."

"We weren't sick till we met your Caretaker," she snapped back.

The alien almost seemed to sigh at that, almost as if because it put an end to their theory. "From time to time," he added, "he asks us to care for people with this disease. It's the least we can do."

"Then there have been others?" Harry jumped in. "Like us?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?" B'Elanna added.

The alien sighed. "Your condition is serious," he said softly. "We don't know how to treat it. I'm afraid the others... did not recover."

**An hour or so later.**

Janeway sat in her ready room going over the info that the sensors had picked up on the fifth planet, again. Still no answers. The planet was virtually a desert. Not one river, not one ocean. It had all the characteristics of an M-Class planet, except it was a desert. Strange. In all her experience as a science officer and in command she had never seen a planet like this. It was impossible, yet here it was.

Sighing she sat back wondering if she had missed something important.

The planet appeared populated, but only in a few spots dotted around one main area. The Ocampa? Mr Neelix had said that they inhabited the planet, so it was likely that they were the Ocampa.

The Ocampa? Were they a peaceful people? Or a violent one? And did they have their missing people?

"Tuvok to the Captain."

Sighing she tapped her badge, relieved to have an interruption.

"Go ahead Lieutenant."

"Captain we have reached the fifth planet."

So everything was about to begin then, again.

"I'll be right there."

Striding onto the Bridge, she resumed her customary hands on hips pose as she stood at the centre facing the view screen.

"Hail the Maquis ship," she commanded waiting for Chakotay's handsome face to fill the screen. Presently it did.

"Captain," he nodded politely.

Was that for show, or did he no longer feel anything for her. Quickly she pushed that from her mind.

"Commander I was planning to take a small away team down to the planet along with Mr Neelix, I thought you might like to join us."

He nodded slightly. "I will beam to your ship," and then the screen went blank.

So much for conversation, she thought.

"Mr Tuvok, please escort out guest to transporter room two immediately. Mr Paris," the young man looked up at her from where he stood to one side of the Bridge, "you're with me. Mr Allen, you have the Bridge."

The surface of the planet was hot, stifling hot, the sun blazing down through the clear sky. There was nothing there. Nothing grew, nothing moved, just dust, dust and more dust for as far as the eye could see.

"Why would anyone want to live in a place like this?"

She glanced quickly at Tom as he voiced the same question she had been asking herself for hours. Why?

"The rich cormaline deposits are very much in demand," Neelix informed them as he started to move, walking towards what could be considered some sort of ruin in the distance.

Man it was hot. They had been there only a few minutes and already they were feeling the effects.

Mr Neelix had turned out to be quite an... how could she put it? Odd? character. He was shorter then he had appeared on the screen, but that did not worry Janeway much. It was always a relief to find someone around her own height as normally people were three or four inches taller, even when she wore three inch heals. He had appeared to have cleaned up his appearance and Mr Tuvok assured her, smelled better then before. What had he smelt like in the first place then?

"The Ocampa use it for barter?" she heard Chakotay ask, snapping her mind back to the Ocampa, this planet and cormaline deposits."

"Not the Ocampa," Neelix threw back, "the Kazon-Ogla."

The Kazon who? Had she missed something here?

"The Kazon-Ogla?" she frowned, "who are the Kazon Ogla?"

"They are."

They could make out the ruins clearer now and with it, a bunch of people, all male if Janeway was correct, standing watching them approach. The men were large, tall and wore elaborate headdresses which were wild and unkept, giving them a fierce appearance. As they continued to near, they could make out their faces, their skin the colour of old leather and about as worn. A faint ridge ran down the centre of their foreheads and their over all appearance vaguely reminded Janeway of the Klingons, but not so frightening. And these were the Kazon-Ogla. Then who the hell were the Ocampa?

"Kazon sects control this part of the quadrant," Neelix informed them as they walked. "Some have food, some have water. They all trade and they all kill each other for it."

Oh great, just their luck. The Delta Quadrant version of the Klingons, except probably without the honour bit.

"I thought the Ocampa had our people?" she questioned noticing the way these Kazon appeared to look more and more aggressive as they approached.

"My friends, it's good to see you again," Neelix greeted with that eternal grin on his face, not answering her question.

The Kazon did not appear to think so as they grabbed him dragging him towards the wall of a building. The rest of the away team found themselves powerless to help, their weapons taken from them and forced to sit on the ground.

"I must speak with your Maje, the ever wise Jabin," Neelix continued only to find rifles of some fashion being pointed at his head.

"Very amusing," he joked trying to make light of the dire situation he was currently in. "I enjoy a joke as much as the next man. If you could... Jabin," he called suddenly, wanting to move, but finding the rifles aimed once more at his head. "My old friend."

Another Kazon-Ogla had appeared just as ugly as the others. His tanned skin was darker from the effects of the sun, his clothes dirty and dusty from the fierce conditions. His hair if you could call it that was mattered and dotted with what looked like chunks of debris, but he had an air of command and superiority about him. He *was* their leader.

"Water," Neelix was shouting, "water Jabin, I have water to replace all that I borrowed."

So they had met before. That would explain why the rest of them were so egar to kill him.

"Show then Mr Paris," he urged.

Paris handed this Jabin a small flask of water, trying not to wrinkle up his nose as he caught a whiff of the stink emanating from the Maje.

"Their ship had technology that can make water out of thin air," Neelix continued egar to keep on the right side of the Kazon in an attempt to keep his own life.

Jabin took a swig and looked satisfied to find that it was indeed water.

"You have more," he questioned.

Janeway didn't take hr eyes from him as she reached up to touch her badge.

"Janeway to Voyager. Energise."

A short distance away, two large crates of water appeared as from thin air creating a stir among the Sect.

"There's more from where that came from," she offered, "if you can help us."

Jabin's dark eyes held hers steadily as if trying to read her mind.

"How can we help someone so powerful they can create water out of thin air?" he replied dryly.

"This man," she informed them pointing at Neelix, "led us here suggesting that we might find a people called the Ocampa. Do you know where they are?"

"Ocampa?" he replied and her heart sank a bit at the word, but suddenly he was pointing towards the shadows. "She is Ocampa."

Straining her eyes in the fierce glare of the sunlight, Janeway could just about make out a small figure hidden in the shadows. Short blond hair lay in uneven layers close to her head, desperately unkept, framing her pixie like features. A dark bruise covered one eye and the split lip suggested that Jabin had been mistreating the young girl, for that's what she looked like. Janeway's heart went out to her instantly.

"Why would you be interested in such worthless creatures?" Jabin continued. "They live only nine years. They make poor servants. We caught her when she wandered to the surface?"

"To the surface?" Her head snapped back up to look at Jabin. "You mean they live underground?" Fascinating. An entire culture that spent their lives deep underground.

"The entity in space that gives them food and power, also gives them sole access to the only water on this world," Jabin continued, "two miles below the surface."

The entity in space, she presumed, probably meant the array and the Caretaker or what ever the Ocampa called him.

"This same entity," she added, "has abducted some of our people, we believe they might be with the Ocampa."

"There's no way to get to them," Jabin's voice was sharp, almost sour in tone. "We tried. The entity has established some kind of subterranean barrier. We can not penetrate it."

"But she got out," Chakotay pointed out, from where he sat just behind Janeway, motioning towards the young girl in the doorway.

"Occasionally some of them do find their way to the surface," Jabin growled. "We don't know how, but the Ocampa seal the tunnels afterwards."

This was going no where and Neelix knew that. Frantically he searched for a new method out of this situation.

"Maybe," he began slowly, "she could help these good people find a way down," he offered.

Jabin laughed, sending shivers down the spines of all those that heard.

"You'd be wasting your time," he snapped. "I've tried every method of persuasion I know to get her to help us. She won't."

Well obviously, or they would not be all standing here now, or sitting in the case of the away team.

"Then she's worthless to you," Neelix theorised. "Let us trade water for this scrawny little thing."

Jabin looked at him for a moment, before motioning to the rest of the away team.

"I'd be more interested in acquiring this... technology, that allows you to create water out of thin air."

Janeway's heart sank. Damn, she'd just been hit over the head by the Prime Directive... again.

"That would be difficult," she bluffed, "it's integrated into our ship's system."  
Neelix heard the words and his next reaction was on impulse. Grabbing his phaser from Jabin's pocket with one hand, he seized Jabin's arm and pulled it tightly around his back, with the other.

"Tell then to drop their weapons," Neelix shouted noticing how many of the Kazon had rifles pointed at him. "Drop them my friends or he dies in an instant."

Janeway sat very still having noticed how reluctant the Kazon were carrying out the order.

"Do it!" she heard Jabin shouting to his men. "Do it."

They did. As soon as the weapons were on the floor, the away team were back on their feet, them too retrieving their convesgated weapons.

"Step aside," Neelix shouted, pushing Jabin away, firing at the two water containers. Clear, cool liquid gushed from them in an instant, wasted as it fell to the dry soil. The Kazon panicked. Grabbing any container they could, they fought to collect the water slipping through their fingers.

"Come on," Neelix called to the young girl, taking advantage of the mayhem he had created. As she reached them, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, turning to the Captain. "I strongly suggest that you get us out of here," he advised.

Janeway did not hesitate to comply.

"Six to beam up," she ordered.

Within seconds, the harsh, barbaric yellow landscape disappeared, quickly replaced by the much cooler confines of Voyager's transporter room. Looking around she quickly checked that they were all there before stepping down.

"My dearest, didn't I promise I'd save you?"

She spun round in surprise to find Neelix with his arm still around the newcomer. They were a couple? Someone as attractive and gently as this little Ocampa was actually with old freckled face over there? What was wrong with this quadrant?

Her own surprised amusement was mirrored on the faces of Chakotay and Tom, while Tuvok, so Vulcan like, just simple raised an eyebrow.

Curiouser and curiouser.

As she turned back, she briefly caught Chakotay's eye. For a second she watched as emotions played across his face as he observed the happy couple, but disappeared instantly as he saw her, allowing himself just a slight smile.

Damn!

"Look I'm sure Captain Janeway is doing everything she can to find us," Harry offered, leaning against the wall. They had finally found a dark place in the city where people would not be able to stare at them.

"What makes you think any of them are still alive?" B'Elanna replied, wishing she had held her tongue as she saw the horror that spread across Shannon's features, the younger Janeway turned to snap back, but she did not have the chance to do that as another sharp strike of pain jagged through her body.

"Should I call for help?" Harry offered laying a hand on her shoulder only to have it shaken quickly off.

"No."

"Are you in pain?"

Looking up they noticed the Ocampa nurse from earlier, as she moved from the shadows.

"Are you watching us?" B'Elanna snapped, losing the battle to keep her temper in check. "I thought we weren't supposed to be your prisoners?"

"I wasn't watching you," she replied gently. "I was coming to give you something." She handed over a small package to Harry. "I don't know if it will help. It's a medicine," she explained. "There are people who have broken from tradition and left the city. Their colony grows fruits and vegetables. They discovered quite accidently that the moss that grows on certain fruit trees have healing properties. I'm sorry for what's happened to you."

"We appreciate this," Harry nodded, "but the only way we're going to survive is if we can get to the surface and find our own people."

"The elders would say that that's against the Caretaker's wishes."

"And what do you say?"

The Ocampa female turned to B'Elanna as she answered her question. "The Caretaker's been acting strangely for the past couple of months. Abducting people, increasing the power supply."

"Power supply?" Harry questioned.

"He's tripled the energy he sends us," she explained. "They say we have enough stored now to run this city for five years."

"And nobody knows why?"

She shook her head. "When we ask," she replied, "we're told to trust the Caretaker's decisions. One person I know did get to the surface. We never saw her again."

"How?"

"The ancient tunnels," she offered, "that brought us here still exist. Over the years small breaches have appeared just large enough for someone to get through. But it still requires digging through metres of rock to get out."

"Can you get us tools to dig with?" B'Elanna questioned her hope rising.

"It'll take days," the Ocampa objected. "Maybe even weeks to break through. You have to rest, conserve your strength."

"Please,' Shannon pleaded her blue eyes wide. "it's our only chance."

Janeway found herself in deep thought as she stood in sickbay. The young woman they had just rescued, an Ocampa named Kes was lying on the bed, waiting patiently for the Doctor to heal her wounds. Janeway dreaded to think how she had got them.

Chakotay was there also, off to one side, blending in well with the shadows, but even so, she could still feel his eyes on her as if he was assessing her in some way. She had vowed to ignore him, to just concentrate on finding everyone and getting home, but it was not easy. Maybe he too, like her, was wondering what would have happened if the Cardassians had not attacked.

Blinking she suddenly noticed a slight change in the pitches of the voices around. Tuvok was using his most Vulcan like manor to inform Mr Neelix that had he told them of his plans maybe they we might have anticipated his irrational behaviour. Give it to Tuvok to say things so bluntly.

"Irrational?" she heard the Talaxian object. "We got out of there didn't we?"

Luckily.  
"Excuse me, don't blame Neelix." It was the first time Kes had spoken and her voice was soft as she was gentle. A direct contrast to Neelix's heated tone.

"That's enough," the EMH suddenly protested. "This is a sickbay not a conference room. Visiting hours are over. Everyone except my patient is to leave immediately."

"Computer, end holographic medical program." Janeway had had enough of him too. She just prayed that they got home soon so she could get another Chief Medical Officer. This hologram was already starting to get on her nerves.

Crossing her arms, she walked over to where Kes was sat talking to Neelix and Tuvok.

"I never should have gone to the surface," she was saying, her blue eyes wide. "I'm too curious, I'm told it's my worst failing."

"No, no, it's a wonderful quality," Neelix objected, reaching forward to clasp her hand. "Your most endearing."

Was it her, or had Janeway just imagined the fact that Neelix's voice became softer and he calmed quickly when with Kes. So opposites do attract.

"Would you be willing to take us underground to look fo our missing crew?" she asked wondering how her mind had once more drifted back to Chakotay.

"I'm afraid Jabin was right," Kes replied apologetically, "there's no way to get down. The tunnel that I came out of has been sealed."

"We don't need tunnels," Janeway insisted with the feeling that Kes would help them. "We have the ability to beam there directly."

"Captain, our sensors did not pick up any indication of an underground civilisation," Tuvok pointed out. "The subterranean barrier Jabin described may be responsible. It may also block our transporters."

Leave it to Tuvok to throw on the cold water.

"There are breaches in the security barrier where it's begun to decay," Kes offered slowly bringing hope to the group. "That's how I got out."

So far so good.

"Have the transporter room begin a sweep for any breaches we might be able to beam through," Janeway ordered nodding at Tuvok.

Turning back she found Mr Neelix speaking again. "Kes can tell you where to go," he was saying, "but now that's she's free, we're leaving this system together."

Already?

"Neelix," Kes urged, "these people rescued me."

"I rescued you," he objected his orange whiskers bristling.

"With their help." There was a quiet firmness about Kes that almost startled the Captain. "It would be wrong not to help them now."

And so it was settled, just like that.

It was oddly beautiful underground, just small enough for you to be aware of the ceiling, but large enough so that you would not feel claustrophibic.

The six of them were walking through some smaller tunnels, a short distance from where the main civilisation was supposed to be situated. Kes was leading the way, Neelix just behind her, Janeway following, Tom, Chakotay and Tuvok with his tricorder out, just behind her.

They could hear the pulses as they walked, a dull soothing noise every few seconds as the landed just a few miles away. It was odd somehow, how quickly you became accustomed to hearing them until you could almost not notice them at all.

"Captain, the pulses from the array continue to accelerate," Tuvok informed her shutting his bleeping tricorder. "The intervals between them have decreased another eight seconds."

Oh. Absorbing this information, she remembered, but pushed it from her mind as her ears began to pick up other sounds. There were people near by.

The tunnel widened suddenly as they turned a corner and came upon what could almost be called a small farm. Plants grew in long boxes, many of them appearing to be fruits or vegetables.

They were being tended to by a small group of people who looked up hearing on the approaching footsteps. All of them had the same ears as Kes, with short hair giving them an almost pixie like expression. A huge smiled broke out on the nearest one's face as Kes quickly ran into his arms.

"Kes," he smiled.

"Hallo Daggin," she replied pulling away, sensing Neelix's presence somewhere nearby.

"We thought we'd never see you again," Daggin continued glancing over Kes' head at the strangers she was with. "How did you get back?"

"These people rescued me from the Kazon." Moving aside, she motioned to her companions answering his question. "I'm trying to help them find three of their crewmen. Does anyone know where the Aliens are kept, the ones the Caretaker sends here?"

There was silence for a moment, before Daggin ventured a reply.

"I think they'll at the central clinic."

"Can you take us there?"

It was the smaller of the strangers who had spoken, the only female. From her clothes and posture she was unmistakably their leader.

_"No she can not."_

Janeway was startled slightly as she heard a voice echo through her head. Telepathy? Turning they all found what appeared to be an older Ocampa approaching, dressed in a robe of simple earth colours.

"They can not speak telephatically Toscat," Kes almost snapped seeing him. "Please talk aloud."

"I didn't mean to be rude," he apologised as he reached them, "but you shouldn't be here."

"We'd be glad to leave," Janeway offered, "once we find our crewmembers."

"That won't be possible," he objected. "We can not interfere with the Caretaker's wishes."

"Maybe you can't," Chakotay pointed out, positioning himself just a bit behind Kathryn, "but we can."

"You don't understand..." Toscat replied adamant.

"That's right they don't understand," Kes picked up her gentle eyes blazing. "They have no way of knowing that the Ocampa have been dependent on the Caretaker for so long, we can't even think for ourselves any more. They don't understand that we were once a people who had full command of our mind's abilities."

"The stories of our ancestors abilities are hypocriful, at the very least exaggerated," Toscat objected.

"We lost those abilities because we stopped using them."

Toscat appeared unfazed by what was being said.

"We should not dwell on what's been lost," he pointed out, "but all that's been gained."

"We've gained a talent for dependence. For simply taking what we're given." Everyone could hear the passion in the young Ocampa's voice. "I'm going to help them Toscat," Kes continued, "whether you like it or not and I think my friends will join me."

Janeway could see that this elder Ocampa was not used to being talked to in such a fashion as he stepped in front of his adversary.

"You defy the Caretaker by going to the surface Kes," he reminded, "learn from the experience, follow the path he has set for us."

Kes' eyes seemed to alight at that comment.

"I've learned very well Toscat," she objected. "I saw the sunlight. I can't believe our Caretaker would forbid us to open our eyes and see the sky. Come with me," she called to the away team, this conversation seemingly closed, "we'll find your people."

Shannon gripped tightly to the hand rail as she slowly continued to pull themselves up the stairs. They had come so far in the hours, yet the top seemed to appear no closer. Panting hard, she tried to catch her breath as she clung onto her bear.

"B'Elanna," she suddenly called looking up at the half Klingon a few steps above her. "I'm quessing by your reaction that you heard about the Cardassain attack on the _U.S.S Seahourse?"_

"Oh," B'Elanna called glancing briefly over her shoulder at the younger woman watching her intently. "Yeah, I did. Everybody in the Maquis know about it."

"Wonderful," Shannon replied, taking a quick few steps to draw her level with the half Klingon.

B'Elanna just shrugged gently. "For what it's worth, Counsellor, a lot of the Maquis were on your side over that attack."

Stumbling, Harry lost his footing and landed on the stairs, gasping as the pain suddenly intensified again.

"Come on," B'Elanna called also stopping. "Don't let it beat you Starfleet. Come on."

"I'm sorry," he called hoarsely, not moving.

"Alright," B'Elanna breathed, glancing at the Shannon beside her who had also stopped. "It's alright, we'll rest a minute."

Descending a few stairs, she sat just above him, drawing in her own deep breaths.

"Maybe I'll do better with a little Klingon blood in me," he smiled weakly.

"Trust me," she called back. "It's more trouble then it's worth."

"You know," he spoke bitterly as the reality of the situation finally hit home. "I spent my whole life getting ready for Starfleet and on my very first mission, I'm going to die."

"We're not finished yet," B'Elanna objected noticing the way Shannon's eyes were slowly beginning to close. "I know a few things that old Sneezy didn't teach in his survival course."

"Sneezy?"

"Commander Zacarian," she elaborated. "Remember? He must have been allergic to everything."

"B'Elanna went to the academy." Shannon said.

"You went to the academy?"

She nodded. "Actually made it into the second year before we... urm... mutually agreed it wasn't the place for me."

"You know," he offered trying to pull himself up, "I never really liked Zacarian."

Stopping, he froze as something suddenly changed. The pulses in the distance.

"Shush," B'Elanna motioned. "Listen, they're getting faster."

Janeway was once more deep in thought as she travelled up some sort of escalator. To stop herself worrying about Shannon, or what Chakotay was thinking, she busied herself with this situation. What was this strange relationship between the Ocampa and this Caretaker as they so call named him? Why was the Caretaker kidnapping people? What purpose did the pulses serve and why were they speeding up?

What the?...

Her head snapped up as the familiar hum of the pulses suddenly quickened once more, faster and faster until...

They stopped.

Everything suddenly fell deadly quiet, too quiet.

"Away team to Voyager," she snapped slapping her comm badge.

"Voyager here."

"What going on with the array?"

There was a pause before Mr Allen's reply.

"It's no longer sending out pulses Captain," he replied, "and it appears to be realigning its position."

Great.

"Keep me informed," she ordered, "Janeway out."

Reaching the top, they turned hearing footsteps hurrying towards them. It was Daggin and Kes, just returned from checking the clinic. They weren't there. She could see it immediately on her face.

"They haven't been at the clinic for hours," Kes informed them.

"We could search the city, ask if anyone's seen them," Daggin offered helpfully.

Janeway was not so sure. There was something not quite right here, she could sense it. The sooner they found them and returned to Voyager, the better. So think Kathryn, think. What would you do in their situation.?

"If they were trying to get to the surface," she asked slowly, "how would they go?"

"Probably the same way I did," Kes replied softly, "up one of the ancient tunnels."

That was where they were, she could feel it.

"Mr Paris, you and Neelix go with her and start checking them out," she ordered.

Fighting the urge to join them, she watched as Tom and Neelix nodded before quickly leaving, but there were more important things for her to do. Quickly she turned to Chakotay and Tuvok, shifting her gaze quickly as she did not have to meet Chakotay's gaze.

"We need to talk to every doctor and nurse at this hospital," she explained. "See what they can tell us about Shannon, Torres and Kim."

Chakotay was stunned as he followed after Tuvok and Kathryn. Shannon? She had a daughter named Shannon? Just thinking about that name brought a smile to his lips, of memories of confections, of almost another lifetime.

He was literally shaken from his thoughts as the ground shuddered around him. The three of them stopped their hike, staying still on the walkway, as it did the moving for them.

"Voyager to Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"Captain, the array is firing some kind of weapon at the surface. It seems to be trying to seal the energy conduits."

Great, great, great.

"Understood. Keep a channel open."

Even if Kathryn understood, Chakotay knew that he was far from it.

"The array is the Ocampa's souls source of energy," he pointed out as they picked up pace once again. "Why would the Caretaker seal the conduits?"

"He would seal them if he no longer intended to use them," Tuvok injected. "To protect the Ocampa from their enemies. Captain there is now enough evidence to form a reasonable hypothesis. I believe the Caretaker is dying."

Janeway frowned as she heard it. "Explain."

"First," Tuvok reasoned, "he increased the energy supply to provide the city with a surplus to last at least five years. Second, he sealed the conduits. The logical conclusion is that he does not intend to continue his role as Caretaker."

Logic, logic, logic.

"That doesn't necessary mean he's dying," Chakotay pointed out, "he could be leaving."

"Doubtful," the Vulcan replied, "not after a Millenium of providing for these people. I believe the Caretaker owes something to the Ocampa. I believe the dept that can never be repaid is very likely a dept to them. In addition, there were his frequent references to 'running out of time'. I think he knows his death was immanent."

Oh great.

"If he dies," Janeway added dully, "How the hell are we supposed to get home?"

Paris' tricorder began to bleep as they reached yet another tunnel.

"They're in this one," he announced practically running to the bottom of the stairs, closely followed by Neelix and Kes. "Harry," he called. "Paris to Janeway," he slapped his badge.

"Go ahead."

Did her tone ever change?

"They're in one of the tunnels Captain," he announced cheerfully. "I can't see them, but they're there. We're going after them."

This time there was no mistaking the relief in her voice.

"Call for transport when you have them Mr Paris," she ordered, "we'll meet you on the ship."

The comm line closing, Paris continued his flight up the stairs, picking up his pace. He could see them now. Two figures near the top. No wait, three, he could see all three of them now. Harry, Torres and Counsellor Janeway, the Captain's daughter.

"Janeway to Paris."

Speak of the devil.

"Go ahead."

"The transporters aren't working. You'll going to have to find a breach in the security barrier when you get to the top."

Oh ****. This would happen now wouldn't it.

"Understood," he replied instead.

"We're a few minutes behind you. Janeway out."

"I see them," Tom announced as they finally rounded another corner.

Harry was shattered as he sat on a step, all his energy seeming to seep away. Next to him Shannon was leaning on him, herself too weak to move. B'Elanna was just above, slumped also on a step.

"Took you long enough," he called dryly as the small team reached them. Tom, a strange looking freckled guy and a young, pretty pixie looking Ocampa female. So they had had some help then.

"How could I let down the only friend I've got?" Tom joked as he bent down beside him.

"Friend?" Harry objected as Shannon was lifted from his side. "What makes you think that I'm your friend?" but there was a hint of humour in his voice.

"You alright" Tom asked, carefully lying Shannon over one of his shoulders, as the young Counsellor tried to stay awake.

Shannon shook her head, to keep herself awake. "Do I like alright?"

Tom couldn't help but laugh, but recovering rapidly he tapped his comm badge.

"Paris to Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"We've found them Captain."

Her voice flooded with relief as she answered.

"Don't wait for us," she ordered reaching the bottom of the stairs, starting the vast climb to the top. "Get them to safety."

Kes gently helped B'Elanna to her feet, supporting the half Klingon's weight on her slight frame.

"Don't worry," she called as they began climbing again. "I know where we can get through the barrier."

A minute or two later, they reached it. A pink shimmering thing reminding Paris of a force field.

"What ever you do, don't touch it," Kes warned, easing herself through the gap, just big enough for one person to pass. "We've been told it would burn your skin off."

Easing Shannon off his shoulder, Tom gently shook her, startled to find two blue eyes opening to gaze up at him. My god she couldn't but, he thought, could she be Chakotay's daughter? Her eyes, which were almost frightening copies of her mother, but her hair, long like her mothers but dark like Chakotay. Her presence and the way she held herself, especially her chin was the Captain through and through. Yes, Tom thought, thinking back to the times he saw Shannon's smile, those smiles were without a doubt Chakotay. But a question remains, does Chakotay know? Doe's Shannon known how her father is?

"Tom?" she asked almost sleepily.

"Just through here," he replied as he directed her through the gap, before following himself.

Joining the group, he picked her up once more, continuing till they reached a dead end. They could go no further.

"I think we've reached the top," he announced putting Shannon down once more. "Neelix get out your phaser."

Aiming at the roof, they fired, rocks tumbling down towards them. Coughing slightly, they peered through the dust, relieved to see sunlight for the first time in what seemed like a life time.

One at a time they scrambled up, greeted by the glaring light of the desert sun.

"Voyager, can you get a lock on us now/" Tom asked tapping his badge.

"Affirmative," came the reply, "but I'm only reading six signals."

"They others are..." but Tom didn't finish. Looking up he saw a light streaking across the sky towards them. "Get down," he called dropping to the floor himself, bringing Sara with him. The Earth shuddered under them as impact occurred, and then nothing.

"Paris to Janeway." There was no answer. "Chakotay, Tuvok, do you read?"

Oh, this did not look good. He recognised the look of fear painted across Shannon's face. A fear he knew too well.

"Voyager," he called, "prepare to transport everyone in this group, except me."

"Aye sir."

Releasing Shannon, he moved to return to the hole they had just come from.

"You're not thinking of going back there?" It was Neelix's voice stopping him.

Tom just nodded.

"Well, if the fool needs company," he added. "Take care of them dearest," he nodded to Kes, "I'll see you later."

"Voyager, make that four to beam up," Tom amended, grabbing the comm badge from Neelix's shirt. "Lock onto the other comm badge and energise."

He watched as they slowly disappeared, Shannon's imploring look of helplessness the last thing he saw. He would get her parents back. He had to.

The metal stair rocked dangerously and Janeway found herself being thrown to the floor. What the hell was that? Scrambling to her feet, she quickly assessed the situation. Tuvok was struggling beside her, Chakotay on the other hand had been thrown down a short flight of stairs, his leg trapped awkwardly by a loose metal rod. Dumb struck for a moment she watched as he clung to the rails just above his head, groaning as small tremors continued to shake the support.

"My leg's broken," he rasped as he saw her looking at him. "I can't move."

"Hold on," she called supporting Tuvok to his feet. She was torn apart. She wanted to help Chakotay, but she was in no position to do so. Oh god.

Hearing a voice, she found the help she needed.

"Neelix, help me with Tuvok," she called gripping onto the wall as the stairs rocked again.

"I'll get Chakotay," Paris called. Damn.

Tentative he edged forward. The platform he was on was still quite stable, as was the platform Chakotay sat on. The staircase between them though was another matter. Metal squeaked as he stepped cautiously onto it.

"Get out of here Paris," he heard Chakotay call, "Before the whole thing comes down." This from the same man who had challenged him on Voyager's bridge, accusing him with betrayal.

"I intent to," he called back. "As soon as I get you up."

The stairs rocked dangerously, forcing Tom to grab a railing.

"You get on those stairs they'll collapse," Chakotay shouted. "We'll both die."

Well dying would be preferable to having to face your daughter or the Captain again and explain that you're at the bottom of an alien sixty foot stairwell having dropped from the top, Tom thought.

"Yeah," he counterpointed. "But on the other hand, if I save your butt, your life belongs to me. Isn't that some Indian custom?"

"Wrong tribe."

Tom almost smiled, a way of covering his prayers as he moved to Chakotay's platform.

"I don't belive you," he replied reaching his former Captain. "You'd rather die them me be the one to rescue you."

Chakotay's glare was deadly. "Fine," he growled, slinging his arm over Tom's shoulder to pull himself up. "If I have to die at least I'll have the pleasure of watching you go with me."

Tom grimaced as he staggered back up the rocking stairs now only held onto the wall by half a hinge.

"What and miss out on explaining to your daughter Shannon on why you left her mother before she was even born?"

Chakotay froze at his words. Bingo! So Chakotay was the one how ended it with Janeway. The next question is weather or not he knew about Shannon before he left or not. But judging from the guilt on his face Tom was beginning to have doubts.

Still moving, Tom knew his suspicions were correct. Chakotay really didn't know anything about Shannon. The Captain had never told him or maybe she didn't have the chance to.

"What the Captain never tell you? Well congratulations, you're a father. She has your smile, but hopefully nothing else."

With one more step they made it to safety and a second later (as it does on all of those films Tom enjoyed reinacting in the holodeck from the twentieth century) the stairs gave way, falling down with a sickening crash.

Janeway could not hold Shannon any closer if she tried. She was safe. They were all safe. She had never been so relieved then the moment she saw Chakotay's hands pull himself out of the hole, the sunlight reflecting from his bronze skin. Now they were all back on Voyager. Harry, B'Elanna and Shannon had all been treated for their condition. Chakotay's leg was being healed and Tuvok's injuries had been taken care of. Everything was alright again.

Or was it?

"Bridge to Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"Captain, two Kazon ships are approaching the array."

Releasing Shannon, she moved away.

"Set a course," she ordered, "Shannon report to the bridge with me." she called over her shoulder as she left.

"Aye, Captain." Shannon said and left sickbay in a fresh uniform and she was gone as quickly as her mother

His eyes still firmly on the person Paris had said was his daughter, before she left with her mother, Chakotay swung his legs off the bed. His eyes has followed Shannon the moment he entered sickbay. God she looks like Kathryn, he thought. Feeling B'Elanna's hand on his shoulder he turned away.

"We've got to get back to our ship," he said softly, but with an air of command about it.

"I strongly advice you rest," the EMH protested. "I will not be held responsible for any consequences," but they were leaving.

"Bring the weapons systems back on line."

The air was charged the instant Janeway stepped onto the Bridge.

"Powering up phaser banks and photon systems," Tuvok announced.

"Red alert."

Taking her seat, she looked up at the screen in front of her, hands clasped over the sides of the chair.

"The lead Kazon ship is hailing us Captain."

"On screen," she ordered.

The blank screen disappeared, revealing the head of the Kazon leader, Maje Jabin.

"Have you come to investigate the entities strange behaviour too Captain?"

"All we care about is getting home Jabin," she replied coolly. "We're about to transport over to the array to see if we can arrange it."

"I'm afraid I can not permit that."

That was what she was hoping he would not say.

"We have no dispute with you," she urged again.

"I have a dispute with anyone who would challenge us."

What! "This is ridiculous," she snapped, striding forward to lean on the bar between her and helm. "We have no intention of challenging you."

"And I have no intention of letting anyone with your technological knowledge board the array," he answered.

This was getting no where. She just could not seem to get through to him at all.

"Jabin," she called trying to control her temper. "Can we discuss this like two civilised..."

The view screen blanked, his head replaced by the sight of the two Kazon ships. What the...

"They're powering weapons," Tuvok called answering her silent question.

"I guess we can't..." she muttered gripping the railing to keep her balance as phaser fire hit the ship.

"Shields are holding," Tuvok called from behind as she turned to return to her seat.

"Fire phasers, evasive pattern delta four."

The Maquis!

Slapping her badge her mind got to work.

"Janeway to Chakotay," it was almost like old times again. "Tuvok and I are beaming over to the array, can you hold off the Kazon."

"I think so Captain," he quickly replied.

"Good. Mr Paris." Turning she laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. Time for him to redeem himself fully. "Take the comm."

The surprised look of pleasure on his face was all she needed to know that she had made the right decision.

"Yes Ma'am."

With one last look, she strode away, motioning for Mr Allen to take tactical as Tuvok vacated it.

"Maintain transporter locks Ensign," she ordered stepping into the turbolift. "Emergency beam out status. Shannon your in command till I get back "

"Aye Captain," Both Harry and Shannon said at the same time as Janeway left the bridge with Tuvok.

The sun was still shining in the artificial sky, yet the whole place seemed quieter, more solemn then when they had beamed to the array the last time.

"The data processing system is behind this wall Captain."

Looking up she nodded at Tuvok as her own tricorder picked up the readings. "You know what to do," she ordered. Leaving him, she continued her own quest, following the faint sounds of a guitar being strung. Rounding the edge of the farm house, she finally saw him. The old man resting on a bench in the shade, mournfully strumming at a banjo like instrument. He seemed to hear her approaching and soon looked up.

"We'll you're nothing if not persistent," he offered.

Reaching him, she stopped, gently gazing down upon him.

"We need you to send us back where we came from," she admitted folding her arms.

"But that's impossible," he objected. "I've barely enough strength to complete my work."

"You're sealing the conduits before you die," she frowned piecing it all together.

"If I don't, the Kazon will steal the water," he replied. "But... in a few years, when the Ocampa's energy runs out, it won't matter. They'll be forced to come to the surface and they won't be able to survive."

Survive? Their planet, the lack of water, the Caretaker. It was all, little by little, beginning to make sense to her now.

"Something you did turned their planet into a desert, didn't it?" she theorized. "That was the debt that could never be repaid."

"We're explorers," he rationalized, "from another galaxy. But we had no idea that our technology would be so destructive to their atmosphere. Two... two of us were chosen to stay behind and care for them."

Two?

"There's another like you here?" she questioned.

"Well," he seemed to frown. "Not any more. No, she went off to look for more interesting places."

Damn, she thought, but what about all the other things though?

"Why were you brining ships here?" she questioned. "Infecting people with a fatal illness?"

"Oh they didn't die from an illness," he objected. "They died because they were not compatible."

"Compatible?"

"I've been searching the galaxy for a compatible bio-molecular pattern. Now in some individuals I found cellular structures that were smiliar, but I..."

"You've been trying to procreate?" she interrupted in surprise.

"I needed someone to replace me," he explained. "Someone who would understand the enormous responsibility of caring for the Ocampa. Only my offspring could do that."

She frowned. "Did you ever consider allowing the Ocampa to care for themselves?"

"But they're children!" he exclaimed.

"Even children have to grow up," she replied dryly, thinking of her own daughter. How many more years it had been since Shannon had left home for the academy, and her posting on the _U.S.S Seahorse_ and the horror that followed after the attack that almost claimed Shannon's life, events that brought them closer. "We're explorers too," she continued pushing those thoughts from her mind. "Most of the species we've encountered have overcome all kinds of adversities without a Caretaker. It's the challenge of surviving on their own that helps them to evolve. Maybe your 'children' will do better then you think."

Before a reply could come, her comm badge cheeped, it was Shannon on Voyager.

"Go ahead," she called.

"We've got problems here Captain," she replied, the line beginning to break up a little as she heard some phaser fire hit the ship. "The Kazon just got some back ups."

Damn.

"We need more time," she called back, trying not to wince at the sound of a console exploding somewhere nearby. "Can you hold them up for another few minutes?"

"We'll do our best," cam the reply. "Janeway out."

Turning she heard Tuvok approaching from behind.

"Captain," he announced, "I can access the system to send us back to Federation Space, but it will take several hours to activate."

Oh just great!

"Unless you can help us," she offered firmly, turning to face the old man.

"I wish I could," he shrugged, "but I have very little time left, so I have initiated a self destruct program."

A what?

"If you destroy the array, we'll have no way to get home," she replied, her voice taking an almost desperate edge to it.

"The Ocampa's enemies can not be allowed to... to control this installation," he replied. "In minutes it will be destroyed. You must go. Go... now!"

Opening her mouth to protest, Janeway found it closing as she felt the entire structure rock and groan around her. Then a faint hum as the trees, the sky, the farmhouse and the old man himself disappeared to be replaced by a metallic ceiling and walls and a large red looking blob.

"The Caretaker?" Tuvok questioned as they both stared at it. Apparently so.

Turning slightly away, Janeway quickly slapped her comm badge.

"Voyager report."

Shannon responded again.

"Kazon just collided with the array Captain," she explained. "Are you alright?"

"Affirmative," she nodded. "Stand by."

"The self destruct program has been damaged," a weak voice said, seeming to come from the Caretaker. "Now this installation will not be destroyed."

Was it her, but Janeway was sure that the Caretaker was shrinking.

"But it must be," he rasped, his voice becoming gradually weaker and weaker until it sounded strangulated. "The Kazon... must not be... allowed to gain control... of it. They will... annihilate... the Ooooccompa."

With that he seemed to die, forming just what looked to be a hard rock like structure.

Intrigued, Janeway bend town, cautiously stretching out a hand. It was coddly old, like a stone or rock. Carefully she picked it up, turning it in her hand surprised at how heavy it was.

"Shall I activate the program to get us back?" Tuvok asked softly from behind her.

"And what happens to the Ocampa after we're gone?" she asked softly.

"Captain," Tuvok objected. "Any action we take to protect the Ocampa would affect the balance of power in this system. The Prime Directive would seem to apply."

Oh the Prime Directive again. The moral compass the Federation adhered to. The bible of Starfleet. The dictation of black and white, never clear on the grey. And this certainly was a grey area.

"Would it?" she asked, rising to her feet to look at him, the reminisce of the Caretaker still gripped in her grasp. "We never asked to be involved Tuvok," she whispered softly. "But we are... we are."

Janeway strode onto the Bridge, a new purpose directing her actions and emotions. There was not time to think. She only just registered the fact that Chakotay was there rather on his raider, as the order slipped from her lips.

"Mr Tuvok, ready the tribolt devices."

"Aye Captain."

This was it. She was about to commit the whole crew to her cause, all of them, Starfleet and Maquis.

"Open a channel to the Kazon."

Within seconds the head of Jabin appeared. A head that she would no doubt see again many times.

"Channel open," Tuvok replied.

"Be advised Captain," Jabin warned, an almost smug look on his rough features. "I have called for additional ships."

It was a warning, a reminder. They were alone out here. Far away from Starfleet. Far from the Federation space. They would be at the mercy of whoever they met. Was this a thing she was willing to do?

"I'm calling to warn you to move your vessels to a safe distance," she replied. Her mind was sat. Nothing would change it now. "I intend to destroy the array."

Shock registered briefly on Jabin's face, but was carefully masked.

"You can't do that," he objected.

"I can and I will," she replied firmly. "End transmission."

The screen returned to the view of the array just in time to see bright bolts of light racing towards them. Gripping onto the rail near the front, Janeway steadied herself, fully aware that she was the centre of attention.

"They're increasing fire Captain," Tuvok called back. "Shields are holding."

The moment was approaching. It was now or never.

"Move us four hundred kilometres from the array Mr Paris," she ordered, positioning herself behind him. Chakotay was nearby, watching her intently as he rested his foot against a console, eyes moving back and forth between her and Shannon, and she felt sick. _He knows._

"Yes Ma'am," Paris replied. Crunch time.

"What do you think you're doing?" B'Elanna had had enough. She had been quiet for the proceedings so far, but no more. Springing from her position she challenged this Captain Janeway, not caring about her connection to Harry, Shannon. All that mattered was this stupid idea she was planning to implement. Who the hell did she think she was any way?

"That array is the only way we have to get back home," she snapped, her dark eyes blazing.

Janeway was calm as she stood up to the half Klingon. So this was the B'Elanna Torres Chakotay had spoken so highly of.

"I'm aware everyone has families and loved ones at home that they want to get back to," she replied softly, "so do I, but I'm not willing to trade the lives of the Ocampa for our convenience. We'll have to find another way home."

Another way home!

B'Elanna was after her in a flash, not willing for this argument to be over so soon.

"What other way home there?" she snapped, moving to reach Janeway, stopped sharply as an arm snaked up to grip firmly to her top, preventing her movement forward. Her blazing eyes lowered to meet the calm, but strong gaze of her Commanding officer. "Who's she to make these decisions for all of us," she growled at Chakotay.

"She's the Captain," he replied simply, his soft voice stilling the Klingon's temper.

B'Elanna stared at him, roughly pulling herself away from his grasp.

Swallowing, Janeway reacted the only was she knew how. She turned and asked about the status of the tribolt devices.

"The tribolt devices are ready," Tuvok replied, seemingly oblivious to what was going on around.

"We're in position," Tom announced, throwing a quick glare at the Klingon. Who was she to question the decisions made by a senior officer? Chakotay had already made his decission to destroy his own raider to defeat the Kazon, now though, while on Voyager, Janeway was in charge.

Attentions snapped back to the screen as Kazon phaser fire once more rocked the ship and Janeway spoke the word that would forever alter the course of each other their lives.

"Fire."

Two devices streaked from the ship, bright against the black back drop of space. Till... Bright light lit up the screen, forcing everyone to squint for a moment as where the array once stood, nothing had replaced. The next chapter in their lives would start from then on.

"The lead Kazon ship is hailing us," Harry said softly, his voice sounding a little heavy with emotion.

"On screen," Janeway ordered softly.

Jabin's face appeared, grave at the moment.

"You have made an enemy today," he announced, the screen going blank.

"They are withdrawing Captain," Tuvok announced and just like that, it was over.

It was Shannon how broke the silence. "We few, we happy few, we band of brothers." she said softly. "On the bright side, there are no Cardassians in sight."

Kathryn turned to her daughter frowning in disapproval. "Shannon."

Shannon looked up at her mother, looking totally innocence. "What?"

Kathryn just shook her head. "Mr. Chakotay with me. Shannon, Tuvok you both may join us." she walked of the bridge into her ready room with Chakotay, Shannon and Tuvok following.

Kathryn had a lot on her mind. She had destroyed the only real method of getting home. The only other way would be to travel the 75,000 light years back to Federation Space using more conventional means. Oh great, even at maximum warp it would take seventy-five years to get home. Seventy-five years. And on top of that, she had no First Officer, no Chief Engineer, thirty or so Maquis haters of Starfleet and everything related to it on board after their raider had been destroyed while defending Voyager from the Kazon, and one former lover named Chakotay, her daughter's father, the father Shannon had never known.

She let out as aspirated sigh, hoping that somehow this headache would fade and soon, as she walked into her ready room with Chakotay, Tuvok and Shannon trailing her.

PADDS lay in a miss on the floor, bending down she grabbed a few that were in her path and placed them her desk, and sat down in her chair and looked up at three people in front of her, each sitting down themselves.

"What happens now, Captain," Chakotay asked. "Are you going to chuck all of us in the brig for the next seventy years?"

"Voyager's brig isn't big enough," Shannon joked

"Not that I would try that anyway." Smiling at her daughter's attempt at lightning the satiation with humour. Kathryn. "No, the only chance we have of surviving the Delta Quadrant and getting home is to work together. Become one crew."

"Work together?" Chakotay repeated rising his eyebrows.

She nodded.

"I want to offer them... to offer you the chance to join Voyager, become one crew."

He laughed. "You're kidding right?"

She wasn't.

"It won't work,Captain" he objected rising to his feet to face her.

"Why won't it?" she asked adamant.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Shannon said.

"Because your Starfleet, and we're Maquis," he replied. "There are too many differences."

Rising she joined him.

"Differences can be good Chakotay," she urged. "If we all work to the same goal and try hard enough, we'll make it work."

He had to smile at the passion in her voice. Now that was the Kathryn Janeway had remembered.

"We?" he asked with a smile, wondering if she was actually speaking with a double meaning.

She nodded. "If we work together," she repeated, "this could work."

Rising his eyebrows he crossed his arms. "And how do you propose to go about this 'working together'?

"As equals Chakotay. We'll share Command. I'll still be the Captain, but the responsibilities will be both of ours."

"And how do you propose to do that?" he asked almost jokingly.

She tipped her head as she gazed at him. "Simple Commander," she replied with the hint of a smile. "As a Captain and First Officer."

He stared at her blankly for a minute. "You're... you're offering me the position of First Officer?" he questioned hoarsely.

She nodded.

"Think you can handle it?" she taunted.

He smiled. "You're serious aren't you."

Tuvok, how had remind silence, spoke up for the first time. "It is the most logical decision."

"I'm the next highest ranking officer, under the captain." Shannon pointed out, with a hint of teasing in her voice, aimed at Tuvok, Kathryn knew Shannon wasn't upset with being passed over as XO. "I should be next in line for the job. I have command training and command experience."

Chakotay eyed her carefully, missing the fact that Shannon is trying to tease Tuvok. Tuvok, how has known Shannon since the day she was born, knew her tricks, didn't raise to the bait. Just raised an eye brown at her, but Kathryn saw the humour in his eyes, as Tuvok countered Shannon's point. "Logically you would be better to continue your duties as ship's counsellor. With our current situation, light years from home and with the new crew members, your experience in your current field will be would be in better use. And you have often said you want a challenge."

Shannon fought back a smile at the word "challenge". "So what your saying is you don't want me as First Officer?"

Kathryn had to laugh. "Alright that's enough." she turned to Shannon. "You really want to walk away from the challenge of a lifetime? Or do you really want the XO job?"

Shannon shook her. "No I'm good. I'd rather stay as ship's Counsellor. As the shrink I get to know everybody's secrets and I also get to keep them to my self."

Chakotay finally caught on to the game and turn to Shannon with humour in his eyes. "You know you can't tell anyone what your patients tells you in those sessions?"

Shannon turned to him eye wide in mock horror. "Didn't I just say I'd keep them to myself? Shame on you saying such a thing."

"Dos this mean your crew will be joining ours?" Kathryn asked.

"Give me the chance to allow my crew to sleep on it," Chakotay offered. "I'll tell you in the morning." he looked at her straight in the eyes. "Can we talk in private?"

She nodded. "Agreed." This was it, she knew it was coming, but still. She turned to Shannon and Tuvok. "Your both dismissed."

They both left. Chakotay's eyes followed Shannon as she left the room. When the door closed behind her, he turned suddenly, back to Kathyn, his face suddenly serious, mixed with sadness and regret. "She's mine isn't she? Shannon is my daughter?"

Kathryn swallowed heavily, trying to hold back the tears and nodded. "Yes, she is."

Chakotay sat down heavily back in his chair and and put his face in his hands. "The message you left, saying you had a surprise for me? That was it, wasn't it? You were going to tell me you were pregnant." He lifted his up, his eyes shinning with tears. "You must hate me, for leaving you like that."

"I did," Kathryn admitted. "At first, but I've moved on over time and committed myself to raising Shannon and along with moving on from science to command in my career."

"When did that happen and why?" Chakotay asked. "The switch, I mean?"

"After my father died in a shuttle crash a few months after Shannon was born." Kathryn said.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Chakotay said. "Edward Janeway was a good man. Dos Shannon know about me, as her father?"

"Shannon knows her father was a good man and that we loved each other very much but after the attack on his home world he left because of the way Starfleet handled the problem, and that he was also was heartbroken by that fact his family was killed in the attack, and there was no way that we could contact each other, and that you left before I could tell you I was pregnant, and you most likely would have stayed if you knew."

Chakotay was amazed. It was the truth, and even more to the fact she hadn't spent her life bad mouthing him to their daughter, even if she had every right to and to want keep him as far from Shannon as possible. But then attacking someone verbally was not of Kathryn's nature.

"Are you going to tell her."

Kathryn nodded. "When things settle down, I'll tell her then."

Chakotay nodded, it was more then far. Then he remembered. "You might want to talk to Paris. He worked it out already on his own."

Kathryn flinched and nodded. "I'll talk to. Let's just hope he hasn't said anything." she looked up and smiled at him. "In the mean time don't talk about it in your sleep."

"Taking about sleep Kathryn," the smile had faded from his face. "I need to know, has there been anyone else since?"

She held his gaze for a moment before answering.

"I'm engaged, Chakotay."

The smile faded from his face, before he nodded and turned to leave.

**Next Afternoon**

Janeway looked up from her work as she heard the chime to her ready room door ring.

"Come in."

Tom Paris did, his trade mark smile already on his face as he answered.

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Mr Paris," she replied crossing to stand at the front of her desk, "Chakotay has informed you have worked out that he is Shannon's father, I'd like you to keep this information to yourself. Shannon dos not know how her father is, not yet."

Tom had been expecting something like this and nodded. "I haven't said a word to anyone, Captain, and I have no plans in saying anything, to anyone."

"Thank you, you have a bit of a problem." Well that was one way of putting it at least. "I've invited Chakotay and the other Maquis to become members of this crew. It seemed the only reasonable thing to do under the circumstances."

Tom's posture seemed to change as he took as breath and folded his arms.

"Will you provide a body guard for me Captain?" he asked dryly.

Janeway frowned slightly as he recalled a conversation from earlier that very day.

"It seems you already have one," she admitted.

"I do?" he questioned a look of surprise on his boyish face.

"Mr Chakotay said something about his life belonging to you. He'll be taking responsibility for your safety."

Paris almost grinned. "I think I'm going to enjoy this," he admitted his eyes twinkling slightly.

"Don't be too sure," she replied, "he'll also be my First Officer. Everyone aboard this ship will report to him, including the Lieutenant assigned to conn."

He stared at her blankly for a moment before saying, "Me?"

She nodded. "I've entered into the ship's log that I'm granting a field commission of Lieutenant to Thomas Eugene Paris." Holding out her hand, her face said it all, breaking into a pleasant grin. "Congratulations."

He was stunned. "Umm..." he managed before laughing slightly. "For the first time in my life, I don't know what to say."

"You've earned it Tom," she ginned. "I'm just sorry that your father won't know."

Walking towards the door, he turned to smile at her. "Oh he'll know," he corrected. "When we get back."

Moving out he passed two people hurrying in.

"Arh Captain," the little Talaxian smiled seeing her. "We were just coming to see you."

"We've supplied your ship with water Neelix," she replied, "it's ready to go."

"Well... urm... that's what we wanted to discuss," he admitted. "We'd like to go with you."

No way!

Quickly she shook her head. "I'm sorry, this isn't a passenger ship."

"Of course not," Kes objected beside him. "We won't be passengers."

"We'll be valuable colleges," Neelix continued.

"Colleges?"

He nodded. "What ever you need is what I have to offer. You need a guide, I'm your guide. You need supplies, I know how to precure them. I have friends among races you don't even know exist yet. You need a cook... oh you haven't lived till you've tasted my ungla bask. It will be my job to anticipate your needs before you know you have them. And I anticipate your first need... will be me."

Undoubtedly.

"Captain, we both want very much to be apart of your journey," the young Ocampa offered, her blue eyes wide.

Well, if you put it that way, Janeway did not have much chose. She nodded.

**A Few Days Later.**

The dawn of a new era... sort of.

Janeway stood at the centre of and looked proudly round her Bridge. They were all there. Tom Paris in his red and black at the front. B'Elanna Torres wearing gold and black hovering nearby with Tuvok matching stood further back at tactical. Young Harry Kim was back at his post, joined by a Maquis crewman who was to share the post. Neelix and Kes were positioned nearby, but best of all, right beside her stood Chakotay, handsomely sporting his new black and red command uniform, his posture proud. Shannon stood next to him, in front of the third chair. So far so good.

Repairs had been completed and they were finally able to begin the journey that would last a life time.

"We're alone," she admitted addressing the entire bridge, "in an uncharted part of the galaxy. We've already made some friends here," she continued her eyes resting on her new volunteered guide, "and some enemies. We have no idea of the dangers we're going to face," she said scanning the bridge to meet everyone's eyes. "But one thing is clear, both crews are going to have to work together if we're to survive. That's why Commander Chakotay and I have agreed that this should be one crew, a Starfleet crew. And as the only Starfleet vessel assigned to the Delta Quadrant, we'll continue to follow our directive. To seek out new worlds and explore space. But our primary goal is clear. Even at maximum speeds, it would take seventy-five years to reach the Federation, but I'm not willing to settle for that. There is another entity like the Caretaker out there somewhere who has the ability to get us there a lot faster. We'll be looking for her and we'll be looking for wormholes and spacial rifts, or new technologies to help us."

Looking up, she stared at the view screen at the front.

"Somewhere," she added almost wistfully, "along this journey, we'll find a way back."

Her head snapped back down to take action.

"Mr Paris," she ordered leaning on the rail behind him. "Set a course... for home."

And even as he replied, she turned and caught Chakotay's eyes and smiled slightly.

Together, they had vowed, somehow, they would make this work.

**THE END,... finally, **

**or is it really only the beginning?**

_Auther's note; should I continue, or not? Let me know. But on the bright side, not bad for a first story don't you think?_


End file.
